Mirarte esta mal
by Beth A. Cullen
Summary: -Capitulo 8- Una estudiante de intercambio ingresa a Hogwarts...La nueva se lleva demasiado bien con Harry, Hermione podrá soportarlo o intentara hacer algo ?
1. Mirarte esta mal

**Este Fic en realidad fue publicado hace mas o menos año y medio, pero ahora que lo leo nuevamente decidí editarlo, solo en algunos detalles, nada significativo, mayormente, y casi únicamente, en errores de redacción. Así que, los dejo con la lectura.**

**Capitulo 1: Mirarte esta mal**

Estamos desayunando, al fin el tan esperado viernes, un viernes como los demás: doble hora de pociones, una linda manera de empezar el día...encantamientos e historia de la magia. En fin, un día hermoso, un poco frío, pero...en un mes es Navidad, las vacaciones se aproximan...así que está bien.

Lo que no tiene de común este viernes, es hacia donde se dirige mi mirada, donde nunca pensé que lo haría: Harry Potter...mi amigo, pero nunca mi objetivo...tuve muchos estos últimos meses y todos los cumplí, salí con una docena de chicos en poco tiempo, algo que la otra Hermione no haría nunca, pero...ya no soy esa...sigo cuidando mis estudios, como siempre, pero ahora mi pasatiempo no es solo leer sino también, claro, disfrutar.

Llevo el pelo negro, lacio, con un estilo un poco "dark", como me dijeron, pero no me considero así...sin embargo, los respeto, tengo una amiga con esa onda en el mundo _muggle_ a la que no veo hace mas o menos dos años peroo bueno, estoy esquivando mi problema...

Mi problema es que ya no veo a Harry Potter como un amigo, sino como otro de mis tantos objetivos, es un problema justamente porque me prometí a mi misma _nunca_ verlo de esa manera...siempre me atrajo un poco, pero desde que se beso con Cho en quinto y estuvo con Ginny en sexto…digamos que se me fue un poco la esperanza de que el pudiera sentir lo mismo hacia mi...desde ese momento lo empecé a rechazar como algo mas y empecé a fijarme mas en chicos, y menos en libros y, por supuesto, cambie un poco mi apariencia...

Para evitar también que esto pasara comencé a juntarme mas con Lavender y Parvati...las dos razones por las que yo cambie, y por las que sigo contenta con mi vida, hasta hoy...

¡No es que no siga siendo feliz!, pero...revivir las sensaciones que me produce mirar esos ojos, percibir su perfume, ver su sonrisa, no es que no sea lindo, pero me preocupa. No debería ser así, ese tiempo ya paso, de pronto su voz me despierta de mi trance...

- Deberíamos ir a pociones...se hará tarde y escuche que Snape esta de mal humor esta semana...

- Se acerca Navidad, ¿Qué esperabas? siempre esta hecho un ogro en esta época- dice Ron todavía desayunando.

- Jajaja, si, demasiada alegría en el ambiente, mas de lo que puede soportar...

Mi cara me delata, las chicas me miran como esperando una respuesta. Tratando de salir de la situación, por fin abro la boca...

- Yo voy saliendo para las mazmorras...

Me levanto y las chicas me siguen al instante

- Vimos como mirabas a Potter, es…otro mas en tu lista ?

- No, solo, no, no se. No es uno mas...pero hoy no puedo dejar de mirarlo...no se porque...

- Creo que es obvio- aporta Parvati con una sonrisa picara y los ojos centelleando.

- Parvati tiene razón, empezaste de nuevo. Hermione, te lo prometiste...- Lavender seria me reprendió con la mirada.

- Lo se...pero...debe parar. Voy a pociones, suerte con los chicos, luego les paso la tarea...

- Adiós, suerte con _tu_ chico...

Parvati me guiña un ojo.

- Oh si, Snape, estoy loca por el!- revoleo los ojos, provocando sus risas y corriendo a las mazmorras, ya a poca distancia...

La primera hora, la pase copiando y mirando a Harry, que estaba en el asiento de adelante y conseguí lugar junto a Juno, una chica de Hufflepuff con la que no me llevo muy mal...si no todo lo contrario, solo que, se sienta detrás de Harry porque es miembro de uno de sus locos clubes de fans...y bueno, lo mira como hago yo.

Basta Hermione...¡concéntrate!...tu puedes ignorarlo...ignorar su perfecta y ancha espalda, producto de todo ese Quidditch y ese pelo rebelde taan...sexy.

Las horas siguientes fueron también muy aburridas. Nos dieron toneladas de tarea, es decir, ir a la biblioteca, por lo tanto...poca vida social...wiiii...que emoción.

Terminamos en la mañana y me fui a almorzar con las chicas y los chicos, que luego irían a jugar quidditch y nosotras a verlos entrenar.

No tenia mucha hambre en el almuerzo...con solo pensar en todas las leonas en celo del estadio se me fue el apetito. Todas TODAS mirando a Harry...se que tienen derecho...porque no es de nadie...perooo no puedo evitar querer matarlas...aunque...siempre fue así.

Empezaron a practicar para un partido contra Slytherin...y claro, para deleitar a sus fans, _y a mi_ se quitaron las camisetas y dejaron al descubierto sus bien dotados abdominales...por poco me cae encima la baba de las de arriba...exageradas...yo miro, pero no soy tan obvia como ellas!

Cuando terminó la practica y se iban a ir a los vestuarios, Harry vino hacia donde estaba yo acompañada de las chicas en celo, se paró a una distancia prudencial, como para que no lo tirasen de la escoba, parece exagerado, pero lo veo en sus ojos...son capaces de lo que sea por tocarlo!...y para mi sorpresa me habla.

- Herms, luego puedes ir al vestuario cuando terminemos? debo hablar contigo- Oh dios...habrá notado que lo mire toda la mañana?- No te preocupes...no es nada grave- añade divertido, como si pudiera leer mi mente.

- Si, estaré en- miro mi reloj- 5 minutos.

- Ok...nos vemos.

Todas saludaron y luego me dirigieron miradas de absoluta envidia y enojo...tengo miedo...

Poco después en el vestuario de los jugadores…

- ¿Que necesitabas Harry?- me quedo muda al ver que estaba cambiándose...si, genial, su espalda al descubierto...le faltaba solo eso a mi concentración...

- Me preguntaba si podías ayudarme con la tarea...-me mira y me congelo...

- Ayudarte si, hacerla no- le respondo con el tono mas seguro posible, reprimiendo el tartamudeo que surgía a veces con el.

- Noooo, solo ayudarme, no te preocupes...-sonríe. Dios, que sonrisa.

- O-Ok...

- ¿Te pasa algo?

- Noo...nada nada...emmm, bueno, nos vemos!

- Adiós...-responde extrañado mirando la puerta por donde me fui y sosteniendo su camiseta con una mano.

Perdona Harry pero si me quedo se me ira la poca coherencia que queda y saltare encima de ti.

En pocas palabras el día fue una tortura...si. Sabiendo que mirar esta prohibido y que tocar no es una opción. Cuando yo pensaba mi plan para convertirlo en lo que justo no debía ser, un objetivo...vino a mi mente una diferencia: en este caso habría sentimientos involucrados...Harry no es como cualquiera del castillo...lo tengo bien claro y esta muy mal...pero...lo peor no empezaría hasta el día siguiente...

**Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo... aquí esta...Harry/Hermione de nuevo. Un poco corto por ahora, pero mas adelante esto cambiará.**

**Y ahora, el espacio a la crítica constructiva.**

**Jeje, bueno, cuídense y que tengan lindo día.**

**Beth Awen**


	2. Tenemos Compañia

Muchísimas gracias de antemano a Missyumikov, quien bautizó a la alumna de intercambio y me ayudará con otras cositas que ya hemos acordado..jeje...bueno los dejo leer.

**Capitulo 2: Tenemos compañía...**

Es sábado, la noche esta estrellada...y estamos en los terrenos, todos formados y elegantes para recibir a alguien...todavía no nos dijeron a quien...pero debíamos estar aquí como cuando llegaron los alumnos extranjeros para el Torneo de lo Tres Magos...

No pude soportarlo...intente no mirarlo...pero mi cabeza solo planeaba como acercarme a él mañana...hoy en la noche, cuando lo ayude en su tarea...debo pensar en algo...debo hacer algo...me estoy volviendo loca...una loca con frío...

Harry esta al lado mío...lleva la túnica de siempre y una bufanda..muy concentrado mirando para todos lados no ve que yo estoy mirándolo solo a el...entonces me ve...da vuelta su cara y sus ojos verdes me impactan...la noche los hace mucho mas lindos...mas...misteriosos...jaja...

- Que te pasa ?-notó que lo miraba, y ahora quiere una explicación...la verdad o lo que suena mas normal Harry ? XD

- Nada, jajaj...te vi mirando para todos lados y...me resulto gracioso-admito con una de mis sonrisas mas dulces y a la vez, sensuales que puedo dar en este momento cuando mi cara se encuentra algo entumecida...

Pero me miro con mas atención...

- Estas temblando-me mira gracioso...es cierto...estoy temblando...pero no a propósito...

- ¿Que? Oh..si..es que...pensé que estaríamos poco tiempo aquí y no me traje mucho abrigo...

Es cierto...no pensé que estaríamos aquí casi 2 horas...

- Toma mi bufanda- comienza a sacársela, para dármela a mi, me encantaría aceptarla, pero no puedo...

- No Harry, quédatela, no creo que estemos mucho tiempo mas...

- ¡Te vas a enfermar!-dice alzando un poco la voz, pero McGonagall lo miro mal...y la bajo de nuevo...

- Tu te vas a enfermar ! Es tuya, no quiero aceptarla...

- A mi no me importa enfermarme, prefiero dártela, pontela Hermione, acéptala como pago de las clases particulares de hoy en la noche...-me regala una sonrisa capaz de derretirme...

Me la alcanza, suspiro cansada, la agarro y me la enrollo alrededor del cuello...mucho mejor...le sonrío...

- Conforme ?-pregunto como si no quisiera la bufanda...pero la verdad es que es muy calentita...y su perfume me pone de mejor humor...

- Si- dice con la sonrisa de un niño que al fin consigue lo que quiere.

- Jaja...gracias...

- De nada-dice sonriente...y con una mirada en sus ojos que no puedo descifrar...no reconozco que significa...pero no es nada malo...me agrada...

Puedo sentir su perfume...me encanta...

Luego de 5 minutos y de un intercambio de miradas raras con Harry, se ve un carruaje a lo lejos...tirado por un caballo alado, negro y reluciente...

Los alumnos se empiezan a agitar y Dumbledore hace una seña indicándonos que nos movamos mas atrás para dar lugar...

El carruaje desciende y las puertas se abren solas...

Una chica, castaña casi rubia, y con unos impactantes ojos verdes claro, mira a todos con una sonrisa un poco tímida...seguramente no se esperaba ese recibimiento...camina hacia Dumbledore, le dice unas palabras y estrecha su mano...todos los alumnos de Hogwarts miraron a la nueva chica...que resulto ser atractiva...hasta Harry lo hizo...¬¬ y de Ron..bueno…era de esperarse...

Nos dirigimos al Gran Salón a cenar...todos están hambrientos y los chicos tratando de ver por donde camina la chica nueva...ni que fuera famosa...

Antes de cenar Dumbledore habló...

- Buenas noches alumnos...como habrán notado, tenemos una nueva alumna...su nombre es Helena Vablatsky...y viene de Rusia, por cuestiones personales...no habla mucho inglés, solo lo necesario...pero estoy seguro que mejorará si la ayudan...así que, un aplauso para ella, bienvenida !

Todos aplaudieron...y ella miro a todos lados sonriente, repitiendo lo que supongo serian buenas noches u hola en su idioma...¿por que se mudo? debo averiguarlo...

Harry aplaudía mucho...y la miraba…junto con todos los chicos...babosos !...ya tienen chicas aquí y mas lindas que ella, no es la gran cosa...bueno, esta bien, es linda...pero...hay mejores...

Luego de que Helena fue elegida para Gryffindor pudimos finalmente, cenar...e irnos a nuestras salas comunes...

Todavía no decidí que hacer con Harry...supongo que por hoy solo aburrida tarea y ningún plan...por lo pronto sigo llevando su bufanda..y no tengo intención de sacármela...

Me siento frente a la chimenea...en uno de los sillones mas cómodos...esperando a Harry para ayudarlo en la tarea de Pociones...

Veo una sombra que viene al costado y se sienta, mirándome...yo miro...era Harry...

- Empezamos ?...la sala se esta vaciando...-al fin...todos se van a dormir...aunque...no es tan tarde...

- Esta bien...em...-me saco la bufanda y se la doy, ya tome calor con el fuego encendido del lugar...-te la devuelvo...muchas gracias-le sonrío de nuevo y el me devuelve...

Voy a buscar los libros a la habitación...y cuando vuelvo el ya tiene los suyos sobre la mesa, extendidos junto con su pergamino...

- Gracias por esto- dice un poco apenado-...podrías estar durmiendo...

- No hay problema Harry...

- En serio, gracias-me mira a los ojos profundamente...como mirando a través de ellos...me incomoda un poco...tiene esa mirada de nuevo, que me gusta...pero…quiebro el contacto y le hablo, mirando para abajo, hojeando el libro de Pociones...

- Bueno...en que necesitabas mi ayuda?

- No se muy bien como es el asunto de la cocción...tiene demasiadas etapas...

- Mmm....no es muy difícil...

Y comienzo la explicación, mirándolo y aprovechando que no hay nadie mas ahí...aprovechando el silencio...el sigue trabajando, escucho como la pluma rasga el pergamino y lo observo, muy concentrado...leyendo y copiando...

Luego de darle algunos consejos, de revisar su ortografía y de terminar mi trabajo...me paro y voy a la chimenea...

- ¿Que paso?- me pregunta

- Un descanso...ya termine el mío

- Buena idea

Se para el también y me acompaña en a chimenea, calentando sus manos al fuego...y mirándome de vez en cuando...yo siempre con la vista fija en el fuego...

- ¿Que piensas de la nueva?-le pregunto...ya se estaba poniendo muy callado...

- Mmm...-se para frente a mi- no la conozco...-sube los hombros como con indiferencia...-así que no se...

- Sin embargo te quedaste embobado con sus ojos...-le reclamo en broma...

- Jajaj...si...tiene lindos ojos...pero...los tuyos me atraen mas...tienen...una muy linda forma...me gustan mucho...

¿Que esta pasando? Se acerca poco a poco a mi rostro...ohh, no me esperaba esto...mas y mas...siento su calor, y ese calor pasa suavemente a mis labios...me esta besando, me esta besando! claro que yo le correspondo con un beso muy dulce...no lo puedo creer...pero...no.

Hermione, detente, no. No deberías estar haciendo esto...el es tu amigo..me abraza por la cintura...un muuuy buen amigo pero...es irresistible...sigo el beso...durante un minuto mas...y me separo.

El me sigue abrazando de la cintura...separo sus brazos de mi cuerpo, le dirijo una sonrisa y le hablo...

- Deberíamos irnos a dormir...ya es tarde...

- Em...-esta nervioso...se pregunta si hizo lo correcto...se pregunta si estoy molesta...

- Que pasa ?

- N-nada, mmm…buenas noches Herm...

- Buenas noches, Harry...-le doy una de mis mejores sonrisas y me la devuelve, ahora sabe que no estoy molesta.

No me lo esperaba...no hizo falta ningún plan...Harry me beso...pero...ahora que ?...

**Espero que les haya gustado, digan que opinan :) Cuídense y saludos. Beth Awen.**


	3. ¿Celos?

Muchísimas gracias a: HermioneMoon, deli, jossy malfoy, ariitta, danny1989, hermionedepottergranger, Clara, missyumikov, Hada10, lygher, por sus reviews, perdonen el retraso.

Una noticia importante. jaja, Missyumikov pasa a escribir parte del FF, es escritora adjunta, lo cual me alegra, espero que este ff sea mejor con dos cabezas en vez de una, no hace falta aclarar que partes escribe ella y cuales yo...además de que puede que se note, no es necesario, pues cada una expresa la idea de la otra, y siempre pensamos lo que queda mejor y lo que no...

Otra cosita...jeje...la manera en la que esta narrado cambia mucho, de acuerdo a quien lo escribió, puede estar en 3era, es decir: se acercó, o en 1era: me acerqué. jajaja...confúndanse :) jaja, bueno, disfruten.

Asi que...espero que les guste, el primer Cap oficial escrito por Blackangel y missyumikov, nos vemos al final. :)

**Capítulo 3:**** ¿Celos?**

Pasó una semana desde que Helena llego al castillo...me acostumbre a tener que verla cuando me levanto, cuando duermo, siempre...anda por ahí, hablando con todos...pretendiendo ser amable con su acento ruso y sus pocas frases en español...verdaderamente desesperante. Pero eso no es lo que mas me molesta...Harry dejo de hablarme por un tiempo, solo por estar con ella, solo nos hablamos a la mañana, pero en las clases, recreos, y casi la mayoría de la cena, la pasaba mirando embobado sus ojos...

Parece como si se hubiera olvidado del beso...hubo unos momentos en los que nos quedamos solos, muy incomodo...pero si fue incomodo para ambos significa que el no lo olvido...no sé...esto es muy raro.

- Señorita Granger, porque no sale de sus mente por un momento para respondernos que ¿cuál es el efecto?

Ni idea, no estaba prestando atención...primera vez en años...que te pasa Hermione?

- El efecto de... ¿qué?

- Empiezo a perder mi paciencia Srta. Granger...20 puntos menos para Gryffindor...que sus compañeros le agradezcan su incompetencia luego...ahora...si, Srta. Vablatsky.

Oigan, ¿Desde cuando Snape elige a alguien de Gryffindor cuando la mayoría de los Slytherins levantan la mano?

- Los efectos de la picadura de un billywig son mareos seguidos de levitación.

- Muy bien...10 puntos para Gryffindor

Jo…

Todos la miran callados...sabe que hizo algo nuevo...

Una vez concluida la clase y con mas deberes para divertirnos, salimos de las mazmorras. El corredor esta lleno de alumnos...un viernes en la última hora...nadie quiere quedarse un minuto más cerca de los salones. Sigo caminando, sin apuro para almorzar... quiero dejar los libros en la sala común primero.

- Hey! Herm!

Me doy vuelta y veo Seamus, caminando hacia mí con una sonrisa muuuyy...linda.

- Hola, ¿como estás?

- Bien, bien...oye...me preguntaba... ¿querrías salir a caminar hoy en la noche?

_Perfecto_.

- Si, seguro- le doy una de esas sonrisas y sigo el camino.

Sonriendo y hablando, vamos juntos a la sala común a dejar los libros...al pasar cerca de Harry y Helena, el primero me mira raro y Helena se molesta un poco por la distracción de Harry.

Nunca me hubiera fijado en Seamus como algo mas que un compañero, incluso me pregunto porque nunca hable con el...no esta nada mal, juega al Quidditch, es un chico interesante, sin embargo, nunca lo vi como algo mas que compañero de clases...me alegro de que me haya invitado...y no puedo evitar sentir un placer inmenso por la mirada de Helena...ja, se lo merece.

Una vez en el gran salon miro alrededor. Casi todos están acomodados en las mesas... me acomodo con Seamus y Ron, uno a cada lado, Harry en frente mío con Helena a su lado. Puedo notar como me mira de vez en cuando...Helena habla con Ron y Neville a medias, todavía con ese acento irritante.

- Tengo sueño...creo que voy a dormir...un rato...te veo después- le digo a Seamus y me levanto de la mesa, caminando apurada por salir de ahí...

Sin tener tiempo a llegar por las escaleras, Harry me alcanza.

- Hermione, espera.

Wow, se digna a hablarme...

- ¿Qué pasa?-sigo caminando y sin mirarlo.

- ¿Estás saliendo con Seamus?

- No- su cara se relaja y mira para abajo...-aun no- jajaj, aunque trata de disimular sus celos la primera expresión es la que quería ver...sigo caminando y se queda al pie de las escaleras...esto te pasa por no haberte adelantado, en vez de irte con la nueva, Potter.

Llego al cuarto, junto los libros y bajo a la sala...tengo un montón de tarea atrasada...no se que me paso...cuando bajo la escalera, la sala esta vacía, me acomodo en el sillón frente a la chimenea y empiezo el trabajo. La sala aun no se lleno...deben estar todos afuera...el día está precioso. Al fin...terminé la tarea de Pociones y Transformaciones...faaalta...revuelvo entre las hojas para buscar una agenda pequeña, negra y dorada, Historia y Herbología...puedo terminarlo después...guardo las cosas en la mochila y me acuesto en el sillón...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En el Gran Salón, Harry se reúne con los jugadores de Gryffindor. No importaba que la mayoría lo odiara por esto, pero tenia que intentarlo, no podía dejar que ella salga, no si no es con el.

- El partido con Slytherin se acerca, debemos practicar mas...por esa razón, decidí poner un entrenamiento hoy a la tarde-todos se quedaron en silencio por un momento y luego empezaron los murmullos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Despierto abriendo los ojos lentamente y acostumbrándome a las llamas brillantes frente a mi. La sala ahora esta mas llena, la mayoría de los alumnos están haciendo tarea o tomando algo. Me he quedado dormida...y he dormido por...miro mi reloj, ¡5 horas!...son las 7...junto la mochila, subo a la habitación y veo a Helena y Parvati hablando animadamente...justo lo que me faltaba... ¿no podían estar en otro lado?

Sin hacerles caso voy al baño, enciendo la ducha y agarro la ropa que me quiero poner: una blusa rosa ¾ un poco traslúcida, una falda blanca a media pierna que ondea, una chaqueta marrón que combina con mis ojos, unas zapatillas rosa estilo ballet y un collar con una concha marrón-blanco. Me amarró el pelo en una coleta alta y unos cuantos rizos rebeldes se escaparon exitosamente del agarre. Sonrío un tanto maquiavélicamente para luego ponerme un poco de perfume y salir de la habitación.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Wow, Hermione… ¡luces sensacional!- decía Seamus mientras agarraba la mano de la chica demostrando su galantería.

- Gracias- respondió la chica con una corta sonrisa.- Tú también te ves bien- el susodicho le regaló una linda sonrisa.

- ¿Vamos?- preguntó colocándose a lado de Hermione. La chica asintió con fervor y se dirigieron a la salida de la Sala Común bajo la atenta mirada de todos los espectadores. En el preciso instante en que iban a salir, el hueco del retrato se abrió y entraron Harry y Helena riendo amigablemente, pero sus risas callaron al ver a la pareja que tenía frente a sus ojos: Harry los miró con los ojos como platos, atónito; Helena no lo podía creer, estaba boquiabierta y totalmente sorprendida. Seamus y Hermione les saludaron con 'Buenas Noches' y sin esperar respuesta por parte de los chicos, salieron por el hueco del retrato.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El cielo era de un azul intenso plagado de diminutas y brillantes estrellas. La luna, asombrosamente, lucía más grande de lo normal. La hierba estaba un poco húmeda porque, según Seamus, había llovido como a eso de las cinco. El bosque prohibido apenas se vislumbraba pero se podía oír claramente el ruido que emitían los búhos y otras aves.

Caminaron en silencio por un buen momento. Llevando un buen tramo, Seamus se atrevió a tomar la mano de Hermione. La chica lo miró por unos segundos y sonrió. Y así llegaron al lago, bordearon su perímetro. Algunas veces Hermione podía ver unas cuantas burbujas emergiendo del lago, sonrió, le gustaba ese silencio que reinaba entre ellos; cuando de pronto surgió de la negra superficie un tentáculo de por lo menos cinco pies de altura, asustada, se aferró con fuerza al brazo del chico irlandés quien la miró alarmado para luego relajarse un poco.

- No te asustes, sólo fue el calamar gigante- le dijo, tranquilizándola un poco. Hermione apenada y muy roja sólo atinó a sonreír levemente.

- Es que… simplemente salió de improviso- farfulló con un poco de nerviosismo en su voz.

- Mira, estoy aquí y prometo cuidarte, ¿hecho?- preguntó con sus bellísimos ojos verde lima a la luz de la luna.

- Hecho- le respondió para luego regalarle una bella sonrisa y continuar su paseo.

Lo que ninguno de los dos tenía idea, era que cierto chico pelinegro los observaba sigilosamente desde la ventana más alta de la torre de Gryffindor. Atento a cada uno de los movimientos que la pareja realizaba, no supo por qué, pero sintió su sangre hervir de furia al ver que Hermione se acercaba a Seamus. Por segundos, sus ojos brillaron a un rojo intenso (n/a: algo así como cuando Voldemort se pone furioso) y una especie de 'aura' emanó de su cuerpo produciendo que una ola invisible arrasara con el dormitorio de los chicos, dejándolo más desordenado de lo habitual.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Era tarde, tratando de olvidar la cita de Seamus y Hermione, decidió ir a estudiar a la biblioteca con Helena. La chica se había ofrecido gustosa de acompañarle y rápidamente llegaron a la biblioteca, pero al parecer estaba cerrada. Queriendo no volver a la Sala Común (por si se encontraba con Seamus y lo agarraba a golpes), Harry le propuso ir a la Sala de los Menesteres a estudiar.

Cuando llegaron al pasillo de Barnabás _el Chiflado_, Harry dio tres vueltas con los ojos cerrados frente a una pared de piedra. Helena le observaba entre curiosa y expectante; de la nada, vio materializarse frente a sus ojos una puerta de madera. Creyendo que era una ilusión no hizo ni dijo nada. Fue entonces que Harry abrió la puerta y la rusa pudo ver con claridad que dentro había un cuarto cálido. Entusiasmada, decidió pasar a la vez que el chico pelinegro cerraba la puerta tras ellos con una sonrisa de superioridad.

- ¿Qué opinas?- inquirió el chico al ver a Helena mirar para todos lados con la sorpresa visiblemente en su rostro.

- Es… wao… maravilloso- decía a la vez que palpaba la pared de roca de granito.- Verdaderamente increíble- agregó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Me alegro que te guste. Este cuarto encantado, se llama la Sala de los Menesteres- recitaba Harry con un dejo de altanería en su voz (n/a: igual que su padre XD).- Y como su nombre lo indica, sirve para cualquier cosa, es decir, es ideal para cualquier necesidad que requieras.

- Ya veo, como por ejemplo, un cuarto de estudio.

- Exacto.

- No sabía que Hogwarts tuviese un cuarto como este. En mi colegio anterior, no teníamos más que gárgolas, catacumbas, cuartos dimensionales, espejos reproductores y burbujas mensajeras.

- ¿Espejos reproductores?- indagó Harry con el ceño fruncido.

- Sí, son espejos generalmente de cuerpo entero que se encuentran en cada cuarto y sirven para comunicarse con otras personas sin la necesidad de salir de la habitación.

- Qué eficientes deben ser.

- En realidad sí porque puedes pedirle cosas prestadas a alguien sin tener que mover un solo pie. Lo malo es que los profesores pueden estar en otro salón y vigilarnos al mismo tiempo- agregó un tanto melancólica para luego sonreírle.

- Bueno, ¿empezamos?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Luego de caminar por los terrenos, Seamus y yo llegamos a la vacía sala común y nos sentamos a charlar en el sillón en frente de la chimenea...

-Debería irme a dormir...-digo para apurar un poco las cosas, me estoy muriendo de sueño...me levanto y lo miro, con el fuego a mi espalda-estoy muy cansada...

-Si...yo también debería...-dice mirando al fuego crepitar en la chimenea.

-Bueno...la pase muy bien...emm...-Hermione ¿qué te pasa? ¡¿Nervios?!- bueno...Buenas noches- le sonrío y me inclino para saludarlo en la mejilla, pero el corre la cara y se pone en frente mío...casi...muy cerca...se queda ahí...esta pidiéndome permiso ?...yo no me retiro y me acerco un poco mas, sin llegar a el, si eso es posible.

Hipnotizada en sus ojos veo que se cierran, junto con los míos, en un hermoso beso. Se separa un poco, me toma por la cintura y yo paso sus manos por detrás de su cuello y nos volvemos a besar. Mueve una de sus manos a mi cara y me acaricia la mejilla, creo que este beso supera al de Harry...si, definitivamente...nos separamos con las caras aun muy cerca.

- ¿Contraseña?- se escucha bajito, como si viniera de afuera, pero no le doy importancia y sigo ensimismada con Seamus.

El hueco del retrato se abre y entra Harry, con su mochila y una expresión de horror, Seamus se separa rápido, y me habla al oído.

-Me voy a dormir, que descanses Herm- me besa la mejilla.

-Igualmente Seamus- le sonrío, me devuelve la sonrisa y se aleja, dejándome sola con Harry.

-Hola-digo tratando de parecer normal, la verdad es que no me gusto nada que Harry apareciera asi de la nada, preferiría 5 minutos mas sin el, pero verlo me puso nerviosa, como si el beso con Seamus hubiera sido algo malo, que se que no lo fue.

-Hola- dice mirando, obviamente, como luzco. Sin mirarme a los ojos, frunzo el ceño de manera perspicaz y me acercó. Llevo puesto la misma vestimenta que use en la cita: una falda blanca que ondea al compás de mis pasos.

Harry sentía que las piernas le temblaban, arriba traía la simple pero hermosa blusa rosa ¾ que era un poco traslúcida, el chico tragó saliva, cuando ella estuvo lo bastante cerca, pudo percibir su perfume y sintió que las manos le sudaban. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba al buscador más joven de Hogwarts en un siglo?

- ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas tan tarde? Por pura curiosidad, claro- agregó al último segundo. Esta vez fue Harry quien la miró perspicazmente, Hermione le sostuvo la mirada expectante. El chico sonrió para sus adentros y le respondió con voz clara.

- Estaba estudiando en la Sala de los Menesteres con _Lena_- Hermione alzó una ceja un tanto confusa.

- ¿Perdón?- preguntó riéndose.- ¿Con quién estabas estudiando?- En ese instante Helena Vablatsky entró por el hueco del retrato un tanto ataviada de libros y con el pelo un poco desordenado por estar corriendo.

- Hola- saludó con una sencilla sonrisa al ver a los dos chicos desafiantes con postura rígida en una solitaria Sala Común. Hubo un incómodo silencio, Helena se acomodó la mochila.- Me voy a la cama. Buenas Noches- y pasó en medio de Harry y Hermione bajo la atenta mirada de un Harry pícaro y una Hermione severa.

- Con ella- dijo al cabo de unos segundos el ojiverde. Hermione sintió que la sangre le hervía de rabia (¿o eran celos? XD), apretó los puños fuertemente y se fue alejando.- ¿Acaso te molesta?- el chico le estaba echando sal a la herida.

- No, ¡no! Claro que no, ¿cómo se te puede ocurrir semejante cosa, Harry?- dijo un tanto acalorada.- Al contrario, me parece excelente que te intereses tanto por Adivinación que quieras tomar clases particulares con Vablatsky.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora llamas a Lena por su apellido?- inquirió sonriendo por como las cosas tomaban ese rumbo.

- Sí, es mi compañera de cuarto. Y, ¿podrías dejar de llamarla Lena… por favor?

- ¿Por qué? Y que yo sepa Lavender y Parvati son tus compañeras de cuarto y no las llamas por su apellido.

- Es porque llevo varios años conociéndolas- ¡Perfecto! Una respuesta eficaz y convincente.- Y pues… simplemente me hace un tanto incómodo que la llames 'Lena'. Si quieres puedes llamarla de ese modo cuando estén a solas, juntos.- Auch ¡Golpe bajo!

- Es mi amiga y la puedo llamar así cuando quiera y donde quiera.

- ¡Bien! Bien, me parece estupendo, Harry, que la consideres tu amiga en… ¿qué? ¿dos semanas? Si mal no recuerdo tomamos casi 2 meses para que me consideraras tu amiga. ¿Sabes? Será mejor que me vaya a la cama- comentó dando media vuelta y recogiendo su libro.

- ¿Qué tal tu cita con Seamus?- no pudo evitar preguntarlo. Hermione se tomó su tiempo para responder.

- Muy bien, gracias. Excelente a decir verdad. Que tengas dulces sueños- dijo sonriendo sarcásticamente y se marchó escaleras arriba. Él la vio partir y se quedó ahí cruzado de brazos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ¿acaso eran celos lo que Hermione sentía o era su impresión? Movió la cabellera de lado a lado y con una felicidad más grande que el mar, subió a su habitación.

.


	4. Lealtad o Voluntad?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Perdón por dejar esperando a los que siguen este fic por unos meses…Gracias a: missyumikov x), jossy malfoy, , GaBY PotTEr.

Creo que me merezco…completamente que me quieran asesinar por dejarlos esperando tanto tiempo…yo también lo haría! jaja…perooo la inspiración no llegaba y tampoco tuve tiempo. Bueno...empiezo, disfrútenlo y perdonen la tardanza, mejor tarde que nunca..

**Capitulo 4: Lealtad o Voluntad?**

Navidad no esta muy lejos y el frío no tarda en hacerse notar. Los días se vuelven cansadores y los profesores no son de gran ayuda cuando nos regalan tarea como si nos gustara...

Me levanto, me desperezo y miro el reloj, las 9.40, sábado, es un día despejado...y con frío, pero eso no impide que la mayoría de los alumnos estén caminando por ahí, cubiertos con bufandas y en grupo. Me paro y voy hacia el baño, abro la llave de la ducha y me miro en el espejo, el pelo alborotado y los ojos hinchados por el sueño x) que bonita...agarro una toalla y encima de mi cama preparo la ropa que me voy a poner.

Me miro al espejo, empañado por el vapor y con un movimiento de la varita vuelve a ser visible, otro movimiento y me seco completamente el pelo.

Salgo del baño en toalla me pongo un conjunto negro, me pongo mi ropa y vuelvo al baño. Con otro hechizo mi pelo negro y un poco revuelto se hace completamente lacio. Me aplico delineador para que resalten mis ojos y justito entra Helena que alegriaaa!, lo primero que me gusta ver en la mañana, por favor, tan desesperada estas por tus amigas que no aguantas hasta el desayuno? Bueno...siguiendo con la rutina.. Hay que admitirlo, hoy me ocupe en mi aspecto un poco mas que en los otros días, y ella lo noto, me dirige una mirada de celos mal disimulados y la saludo.

- Buenos días V...Helena- le dedico una de mis mejores y más falsas sonrisas y salgo por la puerta.

Y si revisa mis cosas ? vaamos Hermione...no seas ridícula...no es una película de la chica maniática que desea destruirte...solooo...la nueva..que esta con Harry...y lo mira de un modo distinto a alguien que dice Gracias por tu amistad...pero eso no tiene porque arruinarme la mañana o si ?...a quien engaño...lo disimulo pero no se que hacer con ella, todo estaba bien hasta que ella llego...

Grrr...que angustia...Harry actúa tan raro cerca de ella...es como si estuviera hechizado...hoy no nos encontramos...así que no se como se habrá tomado lo que vio anoche...

Bajo a la sala común, casi vacía, solo algunos alumnos de primero y tercero estaban ahí. Que aburrido...que hacen todos? Y la respuesta cae a mi cabeza golpeando duro...práctica de Quidditch...Harry y Seamus...

Agarro una tostada de la mesa y camino apurada hacia el campo de Quidditch...por lo visto o todo el colegio estaba durmiendo o todos estaban en el campo mirando el entrenamiento...Hace frío afuera...muy lindo para quedarse adentro...aunque el día esta despejado y no hay mucho viento...por fin llego, no, la mitad del colegio esta durmiendo...el campo tiene a algunos observadores pero no tantos como para vaciar Hogwarts, me acomodo en una de los asientos mas altos y apartados de la gente y observo mientras como mi tostada. Seamus pasa la Quaffle y Harry esta por encima de los jugadores observando...

- Para hacerlo más real- todos pararon de jugar y lo miraron- vamos a agregar las Bludgers- bajó, abrió el cofre y sacó los bates y se los alcanzo mediante magia a los golpeadores, luego liberó las bludgers que parecían aburridas de haber estado encerradas en su cofre y salieron en busca de los jugadores rápidamente.

Seamus me ve en las gradas y me saluda, le devuelvo el saludo acompañado con una sonrisa y sigue jugando. Harry nos ve y se da vuelta, pasa media hora de juego, después de gritar a algunos y de dedicarle miradas furtivas y raras a Seamus, el tiempo empieza a enfriarse...y empieza a nevar, por menos de un minuto, para de vuelta, Seamus miraba de vez en cuando para mi lado, y Harry notaba esto, de nuevo viene a mi mente el beso de anoche, lastima que llegó Harry...

- No, noooo, debes apuntarle a los oponentes! No a tu propio equipo!- Harry empezó a discutir con un golpeador que aparentemente hizo pasar una Bludger cerca de la cabeza de uno de ellos.

- Pero aquí no hay nadie de Slytherin.

- Entonces apunta al aire, pero no a ellos, supuestamente debes tratar de protegerlos, mira, aquí viene una- una Bludger se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia ellos, Harry tomó el bate y apuntó hacia donde se encontraba uno de los jugadores que no estaba prestando atención a la discusión...le pega en el brazo que sostenía la escoba, pierde equilibrio y cae...

Me levanto de mi asiento tratando de divisar quien era, pelo negro, revuelto, Harry no era, estaba todavía en el aire, explicándole al golpeador que justo ese no era el mejor ejemplo de lanzarla al aire. De pronto me doy cuenta: era Seamus. Bajo las escaleras y corro hacia donde se encontraban todos alrededor de el.

A Harry no parecía importarle mucho, sin embargo se disculpo...pero su disculpa no era mas creíble que Snape repartiendo caramelos y regalando puntos...Todos estaban muy preocupados...

- Hay que llevarlo con Madam Pomfrey, rápido, levántenlo.

Intentaron levantarlo pero se escucho una queja horrible de parte de Seamus.

- Muévanse- digo, apunto mi varita a Seamus- _Levicorpus-_ empezó a elevarse mas y mas en la posición en que estaba. La vieja Hermione sabelotodo salió de mi por un momento...No vi la cara de Harry en ese momento, pero no era simpática, que le pasaba ? yo no voy por ahí tirándole nada a la nueva "Lena" de ojitos lindos por simple rencor, acéptalo Harry, fue _tu_ error. Empieza a nevar cuando estamos llegando a la entrada del castillo, las puertas se abren y seguimos el camino.

Todo el equipo me siguió a la enfermería, algunos cerca de Seamus por si se caía, pero llegamos bien...yo me fui mientras todos se acercaban apurados para ver como estaba y uno le explicaba a Madam Pomfrey que había pasado, poco después sin poder creer lo que había pasado llegué a la sala común. Fui a mi habitación, comienzo a sacarme la ropa y enciendo la ducha. Con la lluvia y la nieve mi pelo paso a ser una melena, bueno, quizás es un poco exagerado, pero el lacio se fue un poco.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Veinte minutos mas tarde después de cambiarme, secarme y alisarme el pelo y delinearme un poco los ojos, salgo de la habitación de las chicas para ir a ver a Seamus a la enfermería, justo cuando termino de bajar las escaleras veo a Harry y antes de que pueda esconderme o volver a subir me llama.

- Te vi muy preocupada cuando se cayó, ya esta bien, pero sigue en la enfermería, ibas a verlo?

No te importa, seguro estas contento por tu triunfo en casi matarlo desde esa altura, pero no me voy a poner a pelear ahora, prefiero ver a Seamus...y que te hierva la sangre...

- Si- le dirijo una sonrisa al ver su cara- adiós, Harry.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Seamus estaba en una cama en el fondo de la enfermería en frente de una ventana que dejaba ver la luna y algunas estrellas, medio dormido por la poción que seguro Madam Pomfrey le dio, miro hacia mi lado y trato de enderezarse

- Como estas?- pregunta sonriendo.

- Yo bien, pero no soy la que tiene el brazo roto, como estas tu?-devolviéndole la sonrisa y un poco apenada de verlo ahí lastimado, bueno...casi, Madam Pomfrey cura heridas muy rápido...

- Bien, ya estoy bien, pero Madam Pomfrey no me deja salir hasta 12 horas después de haber venido...Gracias por traerme, siéntate...

Me señala una silla al lado de su cama y me siento...esta ese silencio incómodo, pero el lo rompe...

- Harry esta...¿enojado conmigo o algo?-me mira esperando que le responda...no se que decir...si, es verdad, Harry debe estar un poco enojado con el, conmigo también, pero últimamente es como si esperara que todo el mundo actué según lo que quiere y si no es así que no haya consecuencias...extraño al viejo Harry...extraño al Harry pre-Vablatsky.

- No se, Harry es...esta actuando algo raro últimamente...casi no lo conozco...

Seamus me mira, yo miro para abajo, triste por lo que dije, que después de todo es la verdad...El lo nota y sigue hablando...

- Quiero irme.

- Pomfrey no te dejará- le digo sonriendo, cambiando mi humor un poco...

- La llamas por mi? Por favor?

- Si, claro- me levanto y la interrumpo ordenando unos frascos con formas extrañas y de todos colores.

Poco después vuelvo a la cama de Seamus con Madame Pomfrey detrás de mi, mientras Seamus habla con ella yo me aproximo a la ventana, el cielo del otro lado estaba hermoso, dejo de nevar, pues ya no hay muchas nubes, la luna estaba grande y medio amarillenta, y tenia muchísimas estrellas alrededor, la luna en ese estado es como...hipnotizante, me quede unos minutos parada, apoyada en el alfeizar y siento que alguien me abraza por la espalda, era Seamus.

- Me dejó irme- dice con una sonrisa gigante comparable a la de un niño con un regalo.

- Que le hiciste?- le digo bromeando- ella no deja a nadie irse antes de tiempo...

- La hechice con mi hermosa sonrisa- siguiendo la broma- se ríe y me mira de reojo.

Yo lo miro sin darme cuenta que su cara estaba tan cerca de la mía, de nuevo, un beso como el de la noche anterior, posiblemente mejor, ya que no había ningún Harry Potter ni Vablatsky para interrumpir...me acaricia mi cara y me toma por la cintura, se separa y me mira a los ojos.

- Deberíamos irnos, si me quedo mas va a venir Madame Pomfrey a insistir que me quede...

Caminamos hacia la sala común, hablando poco, si nos quedábamos en navidad, etc. Hasta que llegamos al cuadro de la entrada a la sala.

- Contraseña?- dijo la señora del cuadro.

- Sorbete de limón- dice Seamus, el retrato deja espacio al hueco por el que pasamos, curiosamente Harry no esta ahí, ni su amiguita, había algunos alumnos de cuarto...y un grupito de primero- voy a bañarme y en un momento vuelvo, te quedas aquí?

- Si-se acerca y me da un pequeño beso en los labios- si no me encuentras entonces me fui a mi cuarto.

- Ok- sonríe.

Me siento en el sillón frente a la chimenea, mirando las llamas...pero luego viene Harry, sin Helena Vablatsky pegada a el, que curioso...se sienta en el sillón, el mismo en el que estoy pero en la otra punta. Sin decir nada sigo mirando las llamas. El sin embargo me mira y mira a las llamas.

- No entiendo-dice, finalmente decidiéndose por mirarme.

Hay muuuchas cosas que no espero que entiendas...perooo podrías ser un poco mas específico?...Sin mirarlo todavía respondo.

- Que es lo que no entiendes?- pregunto...

- Bueno, un día nos hablamos y esta todo bien entre nosotros, incluso nos besamos-dice un poco incomodo, pero nervioso-, y ahora estas con Seamus?

- No _estoy _con Seamus- incluso por el rabillo del ojo puedo notar que su postura se relaja- no es nada oficial por lo menos- me dirige la mirada nuevamente.

- No importa, pero no me hablas más.

Ahora no lo aguanto, lo miro y le hablo, el sonríe, porque consiguió que lo mirara de una vez...si pretende que me enamore de sus ojos...puede funcionar, no Hermione, no lo mires...ayy ni que fuera un basilisco, es Harry, si, tiene ojos lindos...peroo...dos voces distintas en su cabeza discutían, ella sin embargo se había quedado entre mirarlo y no mirarlo, decidió inclinarse a ver las llamas...

- No se si lo recuerdas, pero el día que llegó tu queridísima "Lena", me dejaste de hablar enseguida, yo no fui la que no hablo mas, ese fuiste _tu_- lo miré, tenia mirada apenada...pero no, no puedo perdonarlo solo por mirarme así.

- _Tu_ tampoco viniste a iniciar conversación!- ahora el es el que mira a las llamas, que curiosamente se agrandaron.

- Nunca estabas! Durante las ultimas semanas tener clases particulares de Adivinación parecen ser lo mas importante e interesante de tu vida! Merlín sabe qué estudias con ella...

Ahora yo miro las llamas, decidida a no hablar más, pero Harry sigue...

- Ahhh, Lena es solo una amiga Hermione! Como tu lo eras antes de dejar de hablarme!

-También la besas a ella? Y de vuelta a lo mismo? Yo no te dejé de hablar, fuiste tu quien con su llegada quedo hipnotizado y actúa raro, hoy casi matas a Seamus!, no me digas que fue sin querer, porque no te lo creo, querías hacerlo, solo que no te animabas...y al fin lo hiciste...

Lo había descubierto, si había un toque de venganza y celos en el golpe que lo derribó de su escoba, pero no lo lamenta...

- Eso es...eso no..

- Lo único que se- sigo sin dejarlo hablar- es que cambiaste desde que llego ella, estas raro, no digo que te haya hechizado ni nada, solo que...cambiaste...

- Por que derribaría a Seamus de la escoba?- pregunta haciéndose el inocente.

- No se, dime tu. Por cierto, gracias por esta conversación, creo que ya cubristeee...no se, un mes tal vez en hablarme? O quizás dos?

Me levanto y me voy a mi habitación, Harry se quedó mudo en el sillón de la sala común. ¿Por qué siempre tiene la ultima palabra?...Bueno, en algo tenía razón, extrañaba a Hermione y no era el método de "traerla de vuelta"...sin embargo, otra parte de el decía lo contrario.

Grrrrrrr, no puedo creerlo, ahora el me echa la culpa de que no nos hablemos, no voy a hablarle si esta cerca de la tal Vablatsky, es simplemente una de esas personas que con solo verla no me cae bien, es un poco prejuicioso, pero ya tuve esta clase de presentimiento con alguien y tuve razón la mayoría de las veces...Además, estoy bien con Seamus, no voy a decir que no a nada solo porque Harry Potter quiere que le vuelva a hablar, sabiendo qué puede pasar si lo hago. Mientras esto pasaba por mi cabeza estaba mirando por mi ventana las estrellas y el lago...Tengo un impulso de ir a la torre de Astronomía, desde ahí seguro puedo ver mejor el cielo...

Agarro mi bufanda y salgo de la habitación, y subo a la habitación de los chicos, toco la puerta y la vos de Neville responde

- Quien eeees?

- Hermione- la mirada de Harry, que ya estaba en su habitación, cambiándose para cenar, se fijo en la puerta, interesado- vengo a decirle algo a Seamus, no tardo.

La puerta se abrió y reveló el desordenado cuarto de los chicos...Ron estaba sacándose agua de la oreja con una toalla, aun con el pelo mojado, recién bañado, Seamus se estaba poniendo la remera, de espaldas a mi, pero la espalda da entender que el Quidditch es saludable, jeje...se da vuelta cuando su remera alcanza a la mitad de sus abdominales, tan marcados...no muuy marcados como físico culturista peroo...lo suficiente para mi gusto...y Harry estaba todavía en toalla del baño...imagínense...

- Tápense-digo en broma, mientras me acerco a Seamus- me voy a la torre de Astronomía, así que no voy a estar ni en la sala, ni en mi habitación, como te había dicho...

- Ah, yo ya bajaba a verte, mejor que avisaste, ve si quieres estar sola, después nos vemos.

- No es por eso, si quieres ve, era para avisarte nada mas- le sonrío, Harry también se fija en mi sonrisa y escucha la conversación.

- Esta bien, quizás vaya- me devuelve la sonrisa.

- Ok, adiós chicos- quizás esperaba que me acercase a besarlo...pero no por ahora, no en frente de Harry, ayy ni que estuvieras en algo con el...ya te olvido...puede ser, pero me da vergüenza de todas formas...se quedó ahí parado, esperando algo que nunca llegó.

Salgo del cuarto, cierro la puerta y sigo camino hacia la torre.

Una vez ahí me di cuenta que una de las pocas veces que había ido era para ayudar a Norbert, que mas tarde resulto ser Norberta, debido a que Hagrid se había confundido de género, a irse con Bill a Rumania.

Era un hermoso lugar, semiabierto a la noche, con una gran ventana, suficientemente grande como para que varios alumnos se sentaran a estudiar las estrellas frente a ella. Era un lugar frío, pero a la vez cómodo. Nunca había nadie, a menos un par de alumnos que se escaparan para estar solos, era el lugar perfecto para pensar...escucho un leve susurro, pero no le presto atención.

Sigo mirando la noche y unos brazos fuertes rodean mi cintura, una cabeza se apoya en mi hombro, pero sabiendo quien puede ser y tan ensimismada mirando las estrellas no me alarmo, solo sigo mirando. Sigue callado, y asombrada por el silencio miro a mi costado, a solo escasos centímetros de mi cara, me miraban unos ojos grises.

- Malfoy? Que haces aquí?- pregunto asombrada e intrigada.

- Lo mismo que tu, Granger.

- Desde cuando vienes a la torre a pensar?

- Desde hace bastante.

Todavía asombrada por su presencia me quedé en esa posición, con el abrazándome, era raro tenerlo cerca, sin embargo, prefiero a Harry...

Escucho unos pasos acercarse y me separo de el rápidamente, sigo mirando las estrellas como si nada...

- Y quien te llamo a ti, Finnigan?

- Draco, no empieces- El, asombrado de que lo llame Draco, se va con una sonrisa. Por que lo llame Draco?

- Te estaba molestando?- pregunta todavía mirando hacia el lugar por donde se fue.

- No...no, solo, hablamos un minuto...

Me doy vuelta y lo miro, se acerca, agarra mi mano y mira las estrellas conmigo, como en la enfermería.

- Vamos a cenar? O te quedas?

- Creo que me quedo...

- Esta bien, hasta mañana, yo me voy a dormir después de cenar, y no creo que te vea- sonríe y bosteza.

- Jaja, esta bien...

Sonríe de vuelta, se acerca y me besa.

- Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches, Seamus.

Una vez que se fue volví a mis pensamientos...pase casi todo el día con Seamus...como una pareja...fue raro, pero no me molesto, Harry sin embargo parece estar reaccionando...no le gusta para nada que ande con el, y menos que lo bese...

No se cuanto tiempo estuve en esa torre, pero al parecer no mucho, todavía se escuchaba el murmullo distante del Gran Comedor, todavía estaban cenando. Una vez que me di cuenta que tenia muchísimo frío, volví a la sala común, antes de entrar el retrato se abrió y Harry salió de el.

- Te estaba buscando iba a ir a...- dice mirándome- estas temblando?

- La torre estaba fría.

- Contraseña?

-Sorbete de limón- dice Harry rápido- ponte cerca del fuego.

- Harry no es para tanto, no tengo tanto- pero me interrumpe.

- Estas blanca Hermione y tiemblas.

- Ya me calentaré.

Sin esperarlo, una vez que me saque la bufanda y me puse al lado de la chimenea recibiendo su calor, Harry me abraza, fuerte, como tratando de pasarme el calor de su cuerpo, no me niego, se nota que estuvo aquí por un rato...Me abraza por varios minutos, yo disfrute cada segundo, pero me di cuenta de que seguía enojada con el...

- No...es...ya esta, gracias...

Se separa lentamente de mi, primero la cabeza, después los brazos...me mira a los ojos todo el tiempo...no puedo resistirlo...bastaaa, no me mires mas! Saca un brazo de mi espalda y lo posa en mi cintura, el otro lo sube hasta mi cara y me acaricia, yo lo miro con una mezcla de curiosidad y suplica, estoy seria, mirándolo... No me hagas esto...vamos...no me pongas las cosas difíciles...se que quiero, pero, pero...noo, es imposible enojarse contigo, no lo hagas...se acerca mas y mas, vamos Hermione, sabes que hace mucho lo esperas, esta a menos de un centímetro y para ahí, no me hagas decidir, no puedo...y ya no hay mas distancia, este momento es el que sabia que tenia que esquivar, pero porque esquivarlo si es tan dulce?...el beso sigue...me acerca mas hacia el, mis brazos reaccionan y también lo abrazan. No me quiero separar, pero, y si entra alguien? no tengo por que tener miedo...eso es cierto...

Sigue...mis manos abrazan su espalda, casi como si se quisieran quedar pegadas a ella, reacciono de lo que estaba pasando...me separo.

- Pensé que tu y Helena...-me mira confundido...

-No.

-No?

Niega con la cabeza...me vuelve a tomar por la cintura y me mira a los ojos. Otro beso, me vuelve a abrazar, por que no hizo esto el día después que llego Vablatsky?

Me separo de nuevo.

-Esto...no va a cambiar nada...yo, yo ahora...bueno, no importa que no este oficialmente con el, no quiero lastimarlo...desde ahora...así que...

- Me torturas por que no te hablé por una semana?

-No es por eso! Bueno si, si me hubieras hablado quizás no estaría viéndome con el, o quizás si, no se, Harry. Es distinto...

- Lo quieres? Piensas que tienes futuro con él?

-No empieces! No llevo ni dos días viéndolo, que quieres que te diga, que me voy a casar y tener hijos?

- Puede ser, hoy no se separaron en todo el día...

- Sii, y no me molesto, se sintió bien que una persona me dedicara algo de tiempo, a diferencia de otras...Por que? Acaso te molesta?!

-La verdad?

- Que estoy pensando, claro que no te mo-

-Si me molesta, feliz?

-No exactamente...-Harry volvió a mi lado, frente a la chimenea.

-Me molesta ver que te besa, ok? Yo...

Lo callo con mi dedo índice sobre su boca, no sabia que se sentía así, porque no demuestra lo que siente mas seguido? Maldito orgullo Potter! Se acerca de nuevo y me da otro beso mezclado con un abrazo...

- Esto aun no cambia nada...lo sabes, no?- me da otro beso.

- No, no en realidad...

- Ya te explique...

- Si, lo se...se que...se que me equivoque...-le resulto difícil admitirlo.

- Por ahora, noo...no trates de, bueno, esto...

- Por que no?

- Porque no Harry, siento que esta mal- adelantándome a su mirada- no importa que no sea mi novio ni nada... a veces me...no puedo no...no puedo evitar...

Harry mira como tratando de descifrar que quiero decir, no puede ser que me trabe tanto en decir algo...la verdad Harry es que no puedo decirte que no...no puedo decírtelo, porque te daría una ventaja sobre mi, que no quiero que tengas...

- No trates...solo, se mi amigo...como antes...

No puedo creer que haya dicho esto, que, ahora Herm se haya hecho monógama...cuando deseaba tanto estar con Harry y llego la nueva. Ahora tengo pensado estar con Seamus mas por lealtad que por voluntad, todo mi ser desea besar a Harry, pero a la vez estoy agradecida con Seamus por acompañarme cuando Harry no lo hizo...y por eso algo le debo...

- No puedo ser solo tu amigo, Herm- me mira con sus ojos verdes, analizándome, estudiándome...

- Debes tratar...-le sonrío.

Me besa de nuevo...

- No prometo nada...-sonríe y se acerca.

Detengo el beso, justo a tiempo, ya empezaba a entrar gente a la sala común.

- Deberíamos ir a dormir...

- No podemos...?

- No, inténtalo...

- Buenas noches Herm.

- Buenas noches Harry...

Mira para abajo y revolviéndose el pelo camina para el lado del dormitorio de los chicos.

Subo las escaleras y me voy a la cama, feliz, pero angustiada...yo misma me pongo el límite de no tener nada con Harry, porque podría decirle a Seamus que no quiero nada...pero...no puedo...quizás es una especie de prueba a mi misma. Una retorcida manera de conocerme mas? A quien engaño? Estoy loca. Mi problema es...que voy a hacer cuando Seamus se vaya para las vacaciones de Navidad, y Harry y Ron se queden...Pensare luego en eso...bostezo y me dispongo a dormir, mañana será otro día...


	5. Voluntad

Buenos días, me decidí a retomar el fic, saludos a los que decidieron abrir el mail de notificación y a los nuevos que quizás se sintieron atraídos e hicieron click. Les deseo una lectura placentera y espero me perdonen por mi ausencia. Saludos y hasta el proximo capitulo si así lo desean. Beth.

**Capitulo 5: Voluntad**

Si las miradas hablaran…Harry evita mirarme, pero cada vez que lo hace o me habla se nota que se esta conteniendo. Debo concedérselo, lo esta intentando, le cuesta, pero lo intenta. Cada vez que nos abrazamos no queremos soltarnos, aprovechando cada uno el calor y perfume del otro al máximo.

En cuanto a Seamus, sí se queda para Navidad, que _alivio_, no se cuánto mas podría aguantar con Harry y sus miradas. Pero para mi alegría no solo se queda Seamus, sino también la muy simpática nueva estudiante. Si…la sala de Gryffindor este último año no estará tan sola como los anteriores.

- Hermione- una voz me saca de mi ensimismamiento- ¿me pasas el frasco de tinta y el pergamino que tiene la cronología, por favor?- el pelirrojo sonreía ante mi sorpresa.

- Si, claro, perdona- miro las llamas que crepitaban tranquilas por la tarde, sin nada que hacer ni que pensar- ¿Cómo vas con eso?

- Bien, mucho mejor, pero aun me falta. Gracias por quedarte, podrías estar…

- No hay mucho que hacer mientras nieva Ron- le respondo divertida.

- Si que lo hay, podrías estar con Harry, o Seamus- al decir esto me mira, como esperando que le cuente mis preocupaciones.

- No, por ahora quiero estar tranquila…además no tiene nada de malo quedarse a hacer las tareas contigo. En algún momento tenía que hacerlo y prefiero hacerlas acompañada- le dedico una bonita sonrisa para dedicarme de nuevo al pergamino.

- Y…¿como es la cosa con Seamus?

- Por ahora nos vemos de vez en cuando- respondo mirando las llamas nuevamente.

- Perooo, no es tu novio aún, no?

- No.

Creo, que alguien le pidió a Ron que averiguara…

Afuera esta oscureciéndose, las nubes se amontonan y yo aquí, haciendo la tarea, bueno, no en realidad…pensando en mis problemas es mas apropiado. Estos días con Seamus los disfrute…mucho…es lindo tener a alguien así, empezar a conocerlo mejor, descubrirlo.

A Harry, lo quiero, pero no se si de _ese _modo. Bueno si ¿a quien engaño? De ese modo también. Pero hay algo…no quiero que me lastime y tampoco quiero arruinar nuestra amistad con nada extra, aunque es un poco tarde para eso y debo confesar que me encanto, perooo…

Si pasara algo…se me haría muy difícil dejar de hablarle por orgullo o dignidad. Y la verdad para mi sorpresa, estoy empezando a querer de veras a Seamus. Sus besos son maravillosos y cada abrazo aunque no tan dulce como los de Harry, me mantienen segura y me separan un momento de sus ojos verde esmeralda, de Hogwarts, de Ron y de todo.

Enamoramiento no es la palabra, mas bien me gusta, no como pensaba antes. Definitivamente empieza a ser por voluntad y no por lealtad o pena.

- Hola, pues como han estado? –pregunta el moreno que recién entro a la sala, dirigiéndose mas a Ron, sigo mirando las llamas y siento que me mira.

- Bien, ya casi…-responde el pelirrojo.

- ¿Tu estas bien? Pareces preocupada…

Hermione despierta, te habla

- ¿Qué?

- Que si estas bien, parecías preocupada.

- Ah, mmm, si…si, estoy bien, gracias- afirmo antes de hundirme nuevamente en el pergamino.

No puedo mirarlo casi. No entiendo bien que me pasa, si estar con Seamus esta bien, y estar con Harry no esta mal, porque me siento asi? Debe ser Helena, me preocupa que pueda intentar algo con Harry, pero tampoco eso debería preocuparme.

- Voy a ducharme y luego vamos a cenar?

- Hecho- responde Ron, al que ya le estaban rugiendo las tripas, me mira- ¿Seguro estas bien?

- No, me voy a duchar también, luego bajo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos junte todas mis cosas y ya estaba subiendo las escaleras cuando la puerta se abre dejando salir a Helena con su sonrisa soberbia y mirando altiva con un extraño brillo en los ojos. Arghhhhh, no la soporto. Entro a la habitación, dejo las cosas y hay algo que no encaja.

- Hedwig? ¿Qué haces aquí, trajiste algo?

La lechuza me mira con sus ojos penetrantes sin moverse. Miro su pata donde generalmente encuentro la carta y nada. El suelo, por si se cayó, y nada. Agarro una golosina de las que están en el cajón de la mesita de noche y se la doy.

- Toma, aunque no me hayas traído nada- Contenta la engulle y sale volando para el cuarto de los chicos- Raro…

Tampoco había nadie en el cuarto, ¿y si de verdad revisa mis cosas? Mi ceño se frunce ante la idea. Estas loca Hermione.

Dejo la mochila al pie de la cama, y voy a la ducha. Relajada, pero sumida en mis pensamientos no me di cuenta de que mañana empezaban las vacaciones. No es un día tan malo entonces…

Salgo de la ducha después de 5 minutos y me miro al espejo. Miro mi pelo.

- Podría necesitar un cambio- digo sin pensar.

Hey, no es una mala idea, para nada!. Pero, ¿Qué tipo de cambio? Harry siempre me dijo que el negro me queda muy lindo, pero que no es un color que prefiere a largo plazo, algo de razón tiene.

Rubia ni pensarlo, no gracias.

Pelirroja representa un cambio demasiado brusco, además no se si se me vería bien.

Castaña…Si, castaña. ¿Un color…chocolate medio tal vez? Pero con un tono también claro, un dorado quizás. Digamos un…chocolate medio y luminoso, eso es.

Sonrío para mi misma y voy a buscar el libro de hechizos ya que, raro en mi, no me lo acuerdo. Lo haría con los productos _muggle_, pero pedirlo por catálogo lleva mucho tiempo y quiero el cambio ahora, que impaciente. El hechizo es mas difícil pero significativamente más rápido.

Salgo rápido del baño y vislumbro el libro por encima del ropero. Un libro que me habían regalado Parvati y Lavender con hechizos útiles de belleza, nunca pensé que lo usaría además que para mantener mi pelo lacio.

Eso, ¿lo dejo lacio? ¿O lo cambio a rizos, pero no en forma de melena, prolijos y marcados? como los que tenía antes, como cuando Harry jugaba a enredarlos en sus..

Basta. Los rizos están bien, pero porque yo los prefiero, no porque el los prefiera.

Me meto al baño decidida a verme mejor. Apoyo el libro en el lavatorio y saco mi varita, lista para un nuevo cambio, o mejor dicho, para volver a como estaba.

-Hermione! Preguntan Ron y Harry si tardas mucho más o te esperan, Ron esta que se come el piso.

- Diles que…diles que vayan tranquilos, yo luego los alcanzo. Que me guarden un puesto.

- Ok, te veo luego.

- Gracias.

Unos 40 minutos después, salgo del baño lista para cambiarme y mirarme en el espejo grande de la habitación.

- Podría…

Madame Malkin me había hecho una tunica más pegadita al cuerpo, diciendo que tenía una bella silueta y que el uniforme del colegio no lo aprovechaba. Tenía razón, estas túnicas no dejaban ver nada de uno. Tampoco era muy diferente, pero era un poco más pequeña, no mucho, y quedaba igual de bien.

- Si…

Me la coloco, acomodo mi pelo y me veo una última vez en el espejo. No vale la pena arreglarse mas, mañana por la mañana si, pero ahora no.

El pelo tiene unos bucles bien marcados, pero no postizos, naturales y bellos. Y un color chocolate claro que brilla saludablemente y da aspecto de muy suave, y lo es.

Sonrío ante mi éxito y bajo las escaleras para encontrar la sala vacía. Mejor así. Salgo por el retrato (_"Aleph"_) y camino por el corredor, tomando la escalera correcta y llegando al Hall de entrada, con su puerta, abierta, al bullicio. Camino por entre mi mesa y la de Hufflepuff, atrayendo algunas, no demasiadas, miradas de curiosidad que, cuando me senté, incluyó todas las de los Gryffindor que estaban a la vista.

Vi que Harry sonreía, pero mirando su plato, sin decir nada, cuando se dio cuenta que lo note, saco su sonrisa inmediatamente.

- El cambio te favorece Herm, estas muy linda, aunque siempre lo estas.

Seamus se había acercado y me había susurrado esas palabras al oído sin que nadie las escuchara. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

- Gracias- dije bajito cuando se alejó un poco y le dedique una sonrisa, y el asintió.

No me había dado cuenta del hambre que tenía hasta que empecé a ver que podía servirme. De todas maneras, comí normal y sin hacer desastres.

Luego de cambiar algunas palabras con Seamus, terminé de comer, antes que los demás que se seguían sirviendo y subí a la sala común para, quizás, adelantar algo de la tarea así no se acumulaba después de todo, no tenia nada mas que hacer.

Me senté un minuto en el sillón a ver el fuego, como siempre y una mano me sujeto uno de los rizos.

- Extrañaba esto- dijo.

Miro a mi costado y ahí estaban, esos ojos que trate de evitar.

- ¿Así que te gusta?- pregunte sin pensar

- Me encanta, estas hermosa.

La sinceridad y la suavidad con la que lo dijo me incomodaron un poco.

- Me alegro que te guste, me había aburrido del pelo negro.

- No me haces mi promesa más fácil Hermione.

Ay no…

- Debes seguir intentando

Le sonrío y continua sonriendo apenado, luego de un minuto en silencio su expresión cambia de repente. Mas serio, pero no enojado.

- Estoy saliendo con Ginny otra vez.

Trago saliva, sorprendida por la noticia.

- ¿Cuándo empezaste?

- Hoy.

- Ah…les deseo suerte entonces- sonrío una vez mas, ahora la apenada soy yo.

- No se…

Antes de darle tiempo a contar mas me paro, me despido con un beso en su frente, cosa que nunca hice, un "Buenas noches Harry" y subo a mi habitación.

Cierro la puerta, me apoyo contra ella con ganas de llorar, pero no sale ni una lagrima. Mi cuerpo sabe que no tengo porque llorar y no me deja, pero aun así quiero hacerlo.

-Maldita sea- susurro.

Volvio con Ginny, la controladora de sus acciones, obsesa con su nombre y deseosa de su fama Ginny. Demostró ser una persona muy desagradable cuando estaban juntos y yo quería pasar tiempo con Harry. Ahora no tengo que controlarme de abrazarlo, alguien lo hará por mi.

Sonrío desanimada, sentada en mi cama y mirando a la puerta.

No quiero estar aquí.

Me paro, me saco la túnica y me dejo la ropa de abajo solamente, un pantalón de jean, una remera manga tres cuartos, rosa y unas zapatillas estilo converse grises con un diseño en negro.

Abro la puerta de la habitación y me encuentro que Lavender y Parvati estaban ahí, las saludo, les doy las buenas noches y luego de escuchar una respuesta, bajo las escaleras para encontrarme que Harry se había ido. Gracias al cielo.

Me siento en el mismo lugar que elijo todos los días, la sala seguía semivacía, algunos ya se habían ido a dormir y los demás estaban a punto.

Alguien entra por el hueco del retrato y pronuncia mi nombre.

- Hermione, aquí estás, te estaba buscando.

- Seamus- le sonrío- hola, como estas?

- Bien, bien…quería hablarte, es posible?- pregunta nervioso

Sonriendo le doy una palmadas al lugar en el sofá a mi lado. Lo acepta y se sienta mirándome.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

- Bien, a ver…

Buscaba las palabras exactas y trataba de expresarse lo mejor posible.

- Mmmm. Bueno, sabes que…-se aclara la garganta levemente- me gustas y supongo que… me correspondes, sino, no, bueno, noo… estaríamos aquí.

Sonrío en aprobación y asiento. El se levanta y camina a la chimenea, inquieto.

- Y me preguntaba si…

Tratando de no interrumpirlo me incorporo mas en mi asiento y lo sigo mirando sonriendo, es tierno cuando esta nervioso.

- Si querrías…

Suspira y su mirada cambia, con un porte mas decidido se da vuelta y me mira fijamente a los ojos, formulando las palabras y apartando los nervios a un lado.

- Hermione me preguntaba si querrías ser mi novia.

Hace silencio y cierra los ojos por una fracción de segundo como esperando un bombazo. Me paro y voy hacia el, que se había acercado con la ultima frase.

Lo beso tiernamente, con una felicidad que no esperaba y mirándolo a los ojos le respondo.

- Me encantaría Seamus.

Le dedico una amplia sonrisa y lo abrazo, mi cara quedando hacia la puerta, donde un Harry blanco, con los ojos abiertos mira la escena entre aterrado y sorprendido.

Sin querer preocuparme por el en este momento, cierro los ojos y me dejo caer rendida en el abrazo con mi nuevo novio.

Escucho unos pasos subiendo las escaleras y un portazo final que me indican que Harry se canso de ver y decidió irse a su cuarto a dormir o a quien sabe que.

Luego de quedarme viendo las llamas abrazada a el y disfrutando de sus besos y caricias. Decido que es muy tarde y me despido.

Cuando lo abrazo una última vez se acerca a mi oído y me susurra

- Te quiero Hermione- sonreímos y me da otro beso que respondo con cariño, a modo de un "yo también".

Nos separamos y subimos las escaleras, cada uno por su lado al dormitorio correspondiente. Una vez que llego al mío Parvati y Lavender se levantan de sus camas y me preguntan para mi asombro.

- Y??? ¿Hablo contigo?- preguntan al unísono.

- ¿Ya sabían?!

- Claro, nosotras lo escuchamos hablando para si mismo en un pasillo vacío dirigiéndose a Transformaciones, cuando se dio cuenta nos ROGÓ que no te dijéramos nada, fue difícil.

- Muy difícil- añade Lavender.

- Extremadamente.- apoya Parvati.

- Vaya.- suspiro y me quedo pensando un momento.

- Bueno, ya lo saben, no hay mucho que contar-añado y les sonrío- Buenas noches.

Me dirijo al baño me pongo la ropa de cama y me acuesto, sin pensar en nada, feliz para mi sorpresa por lo ocurrido. Poco a poco, fui cayendo en el sueño, con la luz de la luna entrando por la ventana.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Inquieto y esperando ver a Hermione una vez mas antes de irme a dormir, los veo cuando entro por el retrato…sentados en el sillón__, discutiendo? Sonrío para mis adentros, no…están hablando. Pero el se levanta y camina a la chimenea, que le pasa?, parece nervioso, nunca lo había visto así…Si, ahora que lo recuerdo, cuando le tuvo que pedir a una chica de ir al baile._

_- Y me preguntaba si…-dice, mirando para abajo, luego a la ventana y luego al frente. Al parecer no se da cuenta que estoy aquí, mirando, seguro piensa que soy un alumno cualquiera de los que entra ahora._

_Veo a Herm, mi Herm, que lo mira sonriendo. Espera Harry, no es tu Herm...no es de nadie._

_- Si querrías…__-ohhhh no, que haces? Mis ojos se abren de sorpresa, no esta pasando lo que creo que esta pasando. Esto es una mala pesadilla. Quiero despertar. No, no es eso._

_Suspira y su mirada cambia, con un por__te mas decidido se da vuelta y mira a la hermosa castaña fijamente a los ojos, pensando que decir y juntando valor seguramente. No lo hagas Seamus, por favor_

_- Hermione me preguntaba si querrías ser mi novia._

_Mi corazón para un segundo, esperando a ver que dice ella._

_Hace silencio y cierra los ojos por un segundo. Hermione se para y va hacia el._

_Lo bes__a de una manera que derretiría a cualquiera y con felicidad en su rostro… le responde…_

_- Me encantaría Seamus._

_Lo abraza y cuando lo hace me ve, ahí parado, pero no le da importancia, y cierra los ojos, quitándome de su vista. No lo soporto más y cuando reacciono camino hacia las escaleras, subo a la habitación de los chicos que por suerte estaba aun vacía. Y cierro la puerta de un portazo._

Es rara esta sensación…es como si…alguien hubiera agarrado mi corazón… lo hubiera apretado contra una pared de concreto con mucha fuerza, lo hubiera puesto de nuevo en su lugar y hubiera hecho un nudo mi garganta. ¿Qué me pasa?

Poco después de hacerme esa pregunta de la cual no se si podré encontrar la respuesta, empiezo a dormirme, siento como si el dolor y el cansancio me cantaran una nana irresistible al oído y así, me duermo sin pensar.


	6. Pelirroja Pesadilla

**Capitulo 6: Pelirroja pesadilla**

Viernes, al fin el tan esperado inicio de las vacaciones. Tenemos dos horas de pociones como primera materia, una hermosísima manera de comenzar, bajo la odiosa mirada de Snape.

Pero eso no me importa, hoy en la tarde tendremos el último partido antes del receso de Navidad, contra Slytherin. Me levanto de mi cama, antes que los demás por supuesto, y me dirijo al baño en donde unos ojos verdes me devuelven la mirada.

Abro el grifo y mientras espero a que el agua se caliente preparo el uniforme caminando de aquí para allá, haciendo el menor ruido posible. Me meto en la ducha y dejo que el agua me despierte. No solo me despierta, sino que hace que me acuerde las escenas de la noche anterior.

Seamus y Herm…no me imaginaba que eso pasaría, era posible pero, rogaba que las probabilidades fueran pocas. Claro que esas probabilidades se derrumbaron apenas entre a la sala común de Gryffindor en la noche.

_No pienses en eso Harry…no necesitas pensar en eso ahora.__ Piensa en Ginny. En el partido, todo menos eso._

Cierro el grifo, y me visto desanimado. Una vez que termino bajo a desayunar, y para mi sorpresa el comedor estaba bastante lleno. Quizás me demoré más de lo esperado en la ducha. Camino hacia mi puesto en la mesa de Gryffindor y ahí esta ella. Pero no tengo mucho tiempo de admirar lo hermosa que esta hoy porque mi linda novia se puso en el medio y me planta un beso sin esperarlo ni desearlo, al menos no a estas horas. Veo como la mirada de Hermione se posa en su plato como si fuera interesante. Seamus no esta en la mesa.

- Buenos días amor!!!- exclama Ginny- ¿Cómo has dormido, dulzura?

- Bien, bien, gracias- tardo un segundo en reaccionar y se queda esperando molesta a que le pregunte lo mismo- ¿Y tu como dormiste, _amor_?- no solía decirle así en público, pero lo hice para dejarla contenta y para probarme a mi mismo que decir esa palabra me costaba…

- Bien! Soñé contigo- me mira dedicándome una sonrisa que parecía algo forzada, le sonrío lo mejor que puedo y empiezo a servirme mi desayuno. Irritada porque no pregunto que soñó, empieza a comer golpeando un poco los cubiertos en el plato, haciendo ruido a propósito. Mientras veo como Hermione sonríe mirando para su plato.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Me ve riéndome, _rápido Hermione borra tu sonrisa_. Tomo una tostada, le doy un mordisco, mastico, trago y el sigue mirándome, ni que fuera interesante, pero Ginny lo ve y carraspea sonoramente la garganta. Dios, se comporta como una niña.

- Buenos días dulzura- susurra la voz de Seamus mientras me da un beso en un punto medio entre la mejilla y la comisura de los labios.

- Buenos días- respondo sonriendo. Mi humor mejora un poco con su llegada.

Aunque Seamus esta aquí, me siento incómoda. Una de las razones es la pelirroja. Esta mas claro que el agua que ya empezó su dictadura para que Harry no me hable, no me mire y ni pensarlo que me toque.

Sin haber terminado la tostada, agarro otra más y me paro en un rápido movimiento.

- Olvide el libro en el dormitorio, voy a buscarlo, nos vemos en las mazmorras- intento besarlo en la mejilla pero corre su cara y le da de lleno en los labios.

- Hasta luego- dice riéndose por su éxito.

Salgo del comedor y subo las escaleras, escucho pasos detrás de mi.

_Que no sea Harry, por favor, que no sea el_.

- Granger…

Nunca me puse tan feliz de escuchar esa voz lenta y despreciable.

- Draco, buenos días- le sonrío y me mira extrañado.

- Así queee… Finnigan?

- Exacto.

- Espero que se mantenga a la altura de la situación.

- ¿Perdona?- digo casi riéndome, sorprendida.

- Que no te haga daño porque no vuelve a montar una escoba.

- Draco Malfoy, protegiendo a Hermione Granger?

- Se podría decir…

- ¿Te importa si pregunto el por que de semejante hecho?

- No.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto divertida.

- Porque generalmente, no, déjame reformular eso…siempre, consigo lo que quiero- deja de caminar y se queda parado mirándome y, como Harry, alcanza uno de mis rizos jugando con el entre sus dedos, esto si es extraño- Y si no puedo tenerte- me mira a los ojos- lo _mínimo_ que puedo hacer es hacer que te cuiden.

Si estaba sorprendida porque me hablara definitivamente esto me cayó como balde de agua fría. Draco Malfoy, interesando en…mi? Esto si es raro.

- ¿Desde cuando te interesa que me cuiden?

- Desde que empezó el año y te mostraste _aceptable_, Granger- sonríe presumido como es típico en el.

- Debo irme a clases, gracias por la charla, la disfrute- le sonrío.

- Aun no termina- dice y se va por otro lado a las mazmorras.

Esto si que es nuevo, me digo para mi misma. No tuve mucho tiempo de pensar en Malfoy, debido a que un flash de color rojo y negro paso a mi lado y casi me tumba. Intentando recolectar las piezas de lo que ocurrió veo a Harry, enojado y mirando para mi dirección.

- ¿Qué paso?- pregunto sin pensar.

- Locuras de Ginevra, ¿estas bien?- seguramente debido a que su noviecita casi me tumba.

- Si.

- Entremos.

- Esta bien- respondo revoleando los ojos.

- ¿Dónde estabas?- pregunta Ron apenas me siento a su lado.

- Buscando algo.

Apenas termino de hablar la voz de Snape surge de detrás del escritorio para empezar a dictar la tan divertida clase de pociones.

Mas tarde luego de la extensa charla del profesor Binns sobre uno de los acuerdos de los brujos sobre la disposición de Instituciones en el mundo muggle…subo a la torre de Gryffindor y dejo mi bolsa en mi habitación para bajar a almorzar.

Camino despacio, sin querer llegar ahí aún. Cuando estoy bajando el último tramo alguien me toma de la mano por detrás y me enfrenta a el.

- Seamus- respondo sonriendo, pero no me dio tiempo a decir mucho mas porque lentamente me acerca mas a él usando su fuerza, que me es imposible vencer, y roza sus labios con los míos, suavemente, yo me acerco un poco mas. Con uno de sus brazos acaricia mi mejilla al mismo tiempo que me besa presionando mas mis labios contra los suyos, se separa y se queda quieto, a escasos centímetros de mi, sonriendo se acerca nuevamente y recorre con la punta de su lengua mis labios, como saboreándolos, suspiro ante la caricia y su sonrisa se amplia. Pongo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y avanzo hasta encontrarme con su boca, la cual beso encontrándome con su lengua, seguimos así por un momento y nos separamos.

- Si me das otro de esos antes del partido me caeré de mi escoba por problemas de equilibrio.

- Entonces es el último.

- Nooo, era broma- responde sonriendo y mostrando sus dientes blancos.

- Jajaja, bajemos- miro hacia la puerta del Gran Salón, ahora mas cerca y veo como entra Harry a la habitación con paso rápido. ¿Me habrá visto? ¿Pues que importancia tiene Hermione? Puedes besar a tu novio en un corredor, no esta prohibido!

Las mesas ya estaban llenas y en la de Gryffindor quedaban tres puestos frente a Ginny, que estaba siendo besada profundamente por Harry, definitivamente, me vio y esa era su manera de "vengarse". Jajaja, Helena los mira desde el otro lado de la mesa con desagrado, toma eso Vablatsky!!!. Aunque me vale a mi también, me desagrada verlos así.

Cuando llegamos a la mesa Seamus se sentó frente a Ginny, yo a su lado frente a Ron y Harry al lado mío, que no había conseguido lugar al lado de su apreciada noviecita. Maldita sea, trae ese perfume muggle Tommy Hilfiger, que me encanta y que le regale yo en una Navidad.

- Supongo que nos vas a ver hoy contra las serpientes, no?

- Por supuesto- le sonrío y sonríe también, con un dejo de melancolía en sus ojos- ¿Qué pasa, no quieres que vaya?

- ¿Por qué dices eso? Claro que si.

- Te entristeció saber que asistía, pusiste esa mirada…

- Te equivocas, ¿Cómo estas? ¿Feliz?- Veo que señala con la mirada a Seamus.

- Si, la verdad que si. ¿Tu?- miro a Ginny que aparta la mirada en seguida, estaba mirando. Volteo hacia Harry nuevamente y veo que me fulmina con la mirada.

- También- responde y se calla. Cambia el humor de repente, ahora parece enojado, aparto la mirada y miro hacia mi costado, Seamus mira su plato y luego alrededor, Ginny lo mira con un extraño brillo en sus ojos y con una sonrisa que no se si quiero saber que significa.

La comida aparece en los platos y todos nos servimos, no tengo mucho apetito, pero me sirvo algo.

Después de almorzar la mayoría empieza a ir al estadio. Seamus me pasa su brazo por los hombros y vamos juntos hacia la sala común para que busque su escoba. Mas adelante, Ginny le dice a Harry que lo espera en los vestuarios y Harry sigue camino solo.

El ojiverde dice la contraseña y pasamos todos, mientras Seamus va a su dormitorio a buscar su Nimbus, voy a mi dormitorio a quitarme la túnica y quedarme con la ropa común, un jean, zapatillas como botas, para que no me entre frío y una chaqueta bastante abrigada, celeste oscuro, bajo y me quedo junto al fuego sin pensar, en seguida vuelven ambos con sus escobas en mano, Harry frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

- ¿Nerviosos?- pregunto para romper el silencio incomodo y para hacerle saber a Harry que no lo ignoro.

- Para nada- murmura el capitán.

- Ni un poco- añade el otro.

- Genial, vamos.

Y salimos los tres caminando hacia las afueras del castillo.

Llegando al estadio aun medio vacío, nos dirigimos a los vestuarios en los que estaba esperando "Lena".

- Harry, estaba esperando a ti- dice con un tono tosco.

- Gracias- dice Harry- vienes a desear suerte?

Helena lo mira algo confundida.

- Si, si- y extiende los brazos y los cierra alrededor del cuello de Harry- Buena suerte Harry- le besa la mejilla y sonríe sonrojada a mi amigo y Seamus, entonces se va, no sin antes dirigirme una mirada no muy pacífica.

- Buena suerte Harry- digo- me ahorro el abrazo porque Ginny esta en camino y me mataría- sonrío divertida viendo como se acerca la pelirroja con paso enojado y ceñuda.

- Buena suerte Seamus- le digo al tiempo que le doy un beso en la boca sin avergonzarme, ya que Harry esperaba a Ginny y nos veía.

- Gracias amor- responde con una sonrisa.

- Cuando termine te espero fuera de los vestuarios- hablo mientras camino hacia la entrada y me responde asintiendo con la cabeza y levantando la mano.

Como siempre, Lavender y Parvati me reservan un lugar junto a ellas arriba del todo. Las miro, las saludo y me hacen señas de que me acerque.

Subo las gradas congelándome, no me había dado cuenta de que hacia tanto frío!.

- ¿Todo bien chicas?

- Todo perfecto.

- Ansiosas de ver a nuestros chicos preferidos jugar- Parvati guiña el ojo.

- Buenas tardes! Bienvenidos, me presento a los que no me conocen, soy Alan y relataré lo que pasa en este partido de Quidditch que define quien pasa a la final con Hufflepuff, que se jugará luego del receso de Navidad.

Los alumnos aplauden entusiasmados y Alan sigue hablando.

- Como siempre, deseamos un juego limpio, sin tropezones ni jugadas sucias, aunque es bastante obvio decir a quien esta dirigido el comentario…no aclarare nada. En fin, ¡que pasen los jugadores!!!

Entre aplausos y vítores, manchas rojas y verdes, entran a la cancha a toda velocidad y se posicionan encima de las cabeza, impecablemente formados. Saludo a Ron que ya se encontraba dentro de los vestuarios cuando les desee suerte a Harry y Seamus, el sonríe y baja la cabeza en señal de haber entendido.

Seamus me guiña el ojo desde su posición, le sonrío y mira hacia delante, pronto se escucha el silbato de Madame Hooch.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- 230 a 20!!! Increíble!!! No lo puedo creer!!! Es fabuloso!!! Mi novio! Mi novio capitán ha ganado!!!- Grita Ginny a Harry por encima de los gritos y festejos en la sala común. Cómo podía hacerse escuchar entre todo el bullicio no lo se…

_In-so-por-ta-ble…_

- No voy a hacer el mismo alboroto que ella, pero te digo felicitaciones- le sonrío a Seamus.

- Y te lo agradezco, es mejor así- dice divertido.

Sentados en un extremo de la sala, yo mirando por la ventana y el hablando con un compañero, disfrutamos de la fiesta. La sala común esta adornada como siempre con un estandarte que muestra un león que ruge de vez en cuando. Las mesas están abarrotadas de cerveza de manteca, jugo de calabaza frío, pasteles, galletas, y en un rincón con Dean y Neville vigilándolas hay unas cajas cerradas.

Mientras miro por la ventana la noche nevada, me fijo en el reflejo de la sala en el vidrio y veo como Harry me mira desde el otro lado del salón, entre varios chicos que le hablaban y con Ginny abrazada, quien nota que Harry me mira y le corre la cara para que la vea a ella, el no le hace caso, ella se enoja, no se que le dice al oído y se va.

Me levanto y me dirijo a las escaleras, Dean, Neville y Ron me paran.

- Wooooow, woow! ¿a donde vas? No te estarás escapando no?- se me acerca Ron, agarrandome de los brazos y alejándome de las escaleras.

- Lo mejor esta en…20 minutos, es decir, poco después de las 12- añade Neville divertido.

- Cuando se van los que no son de séptimo- Dean guiña el ojo y le da unas palmadas a las cajas debajo de él.

- ¿Qué tienen ahí?- Pregunto levantando una ceja.

- Si te lo dijéramos, se iría totalmente la sorpresa!

- Como sea…no me iba, iba a cambiarme, tenía calor.

- Entonces pasa- dice el pelirrojo sonriendo.

- Iba a pasar de todas maneras- exclamo riéndome.

Subo las escaleras al dormitorio, abro la puerta y lo primero que hago es tirarme en la cama. Sin pensar en nada, por 5 minutos. Paz, tranquilidad, alguien abre la puerta…

- Hermione! Cámbiate y baja! Los mas chicos se están yendo!

- No _voy _a dejarte quedarte aquí mientras todos nos divertimos! Te vienes conmigo!

-Tranquila!!! Por Merlín! Estaba descansando unos minutos, ya iba a bajar y no, no me disponía a perderme, como otras veces de los festejos!

- Pues Mejor!- y cierran la puerta, dejándome sola nuevamente.

Me incorporo en la cama y pienso que ponerme. Una remera de tirantes, azul zafiro oscurito, de seda es lo primero que se ve en el placard, con la puerta abierta.

Me levanto, agarro la prenda y la pongo sobre la ropa mirando al espejo, viendo como quedaría, la piel con este color se veía muy bien.

Me quito la ropa, la dejo encima de mi cama y me coloco la remera sobre el impecable conjunto de encaje negro. La remera también tiene algunos detalles en encaje azul, que hace que se vea más delicada todavía.

Me miro al espejo, el cuello esta muy vacío… podría ponerme algo, la cadena de plata con el dije de un corazón me agrada y se ve bien.

Agarro una chaqueta negra del placard, voy al baño, retoco un poco el maquillaje, los rizos, me pongo perfume detrás de las orejas y debajo del cuello, por delante y salgo por la puerta hacia la sala común que esta mucho mas vacía.

Apenas piso la sala veo como Harry me mira, para nada disimulado y luego baja la cabeza hacia su botella y mira a Ginny que, por suerte, no había visto como me miro ya que veía las cajas que tenían los chicos y que ya estaban empezando a abrir.

Sacan un botella, luego otra, luego otra, y otra, las reparten a los de séptimo solamente. Dean me alcanza una.

- Disfrútala- sonríe y sigue alcanzando botellas, lanzándolas de aquí para allá sin que acabara una sola en el suelo.

Mientras mi mano se congela y escucho como los demás ya empiezan con los brindis, mi mirada se centra en la etiqueta en la que se leían claramente las palabras Whisky de Fuego.

Miro a los demás que las tomaban entusiasmados, excepto Harry, que estaba como yo, con la botella en la mano, aún sin abrir, me ve y la abre.

- Cariño, te ayudo?- pregunta Seamus.

- No, esta bien, gracias, nunca tome esto…

- _Debes_ probarlo entonces, es muy rico.

Sin más agarra la botella y la abre sin necesidad de un destapador y me la acerca.

- Gracias.

Acerco la botella a mi boca, dudando y sorbo un poco. Literalmente, he tragado fuego. Un fuego dulce y agradable al gusto, pero diablos como arde! Dejo la botella en la mesa, un sorbo más de eso y bailo encima del sofá. Bueno, tampoco para tanto, pero no estoy acostumbrada a tomar y esto podría terminar en desastre.

Casi todos, incluso Ginny, lo toman como el agua, algunos ya están mareados y se ríen mucho, otros como Harry hablan animadamente con los demás. Yo, en cambio estoy sola. Me siento en el sofá cerca de la ventana y con la mesa en donde deje mi botella frente a mí. Miro hacia afuera tranquila, disfrutando de la música, no se muy bien hace cuanto estoy en stand-by, lo que me despierta es Harry, que se sienta frente a mi.

- Estas muy hermosa, Hermione- me sonrojo pero quizás ni lo note, hace mucho calor.

- Gracias- le sonrío, se queda callado un momento y luego abre la boca para hablar.

-Te extraño Herm- dice melancólico mirando hacia la ventana.

Que QUE?!

Apenas sale la frase de sus labios me mira y abre la boca- es que…no nos hablamos últimamente, tu sabes, ambos con alguien…y antes hablábamos mucho y ahora…nada y…no se porque…

- Yo se porque, Ginny no me quiere ni a 70 metros de ti.

- Ginny puede decir lo que quiera, no voy a alejarme, me importa muy poco lo que ella…

- Harry, en serio. No deberías hablar más- le respondo algo divertida.

Se queda callado y mira hacia abajo. Parece un niño al que retan, que ternura!

- Tienes razón, no debo complicar las cosas para nadie.

- Exacto.

Levanta la vista de mis ojos y mira hacia la sala.

- Hablando de ella… ¿En donde se ha metido?- frunce el ceño.

- No lo se…ve a buscarla.

- Si…- se queda pensando- si…eso haré- se levanta y una última oleada de su perfume llega a mi.

Miro alrededor y tampoco esta _mi_ novio. Me paro, tratando de ver mejor la sala y nada.

Agarro mi botella de whisky de fuego y subo las escaleras de los chicos, seguro esta en su dormitorio, cambiándose o algo por el estilo. Cuando llego a la puerta Harry estaba parado, con la boca semi abierta, mirando hacia dentro.

Me acerco mirándolo a el a punto de preguntarle si esta bien, cuando veo que lo tiene hipnotizado. Sin poder creer lo que presencio, me quedo en el umbral de la puerta, sin moverme.

La botella de whisky de fuego que sostenía se resbala de mis manos y cae sonoramente al suelo.

**Bueno, 8 paginas de Word! Para mi eso es bastante! ¿como están? Espero que muy bien y que les haya gustado y sobretodo que lo hagan saber a través de reviews!! alegran el día de cualquiera. Espero sus comentarios. Cuídense. Adiooos.**


	7. Mala combinación

**Capitulo 7: Whisky de Fuego y Celos, mala combinación**

_La botella de whisky de fuego que sostenía se resbala de mis manos y cae sonoramente al suelo._

Pero eso no parece importarle al objeto de nuestro asombro, han colocado un hechizo silenciador que ha salido mal, no nos escucharon. Tratando de no llorar ni hincharme de ira, observo la escena, débil.

Ginny estaba encima de Seamus, sentada en su regazo, con las piernas abiertas hacia el, rodeando su cintura y el torso casi totalmente descubierto excepto por el sostén.

Seamus le acariciaba la espalda con uno de sus brazos fuertes y la rodeaba con otro. Ginny le quita la remera, dejando ver sus abdominales que en este momento no podían importarme menos. La escena era horrible, y nunca pensé que podía despedazarme, pero lo hizo.

Queriendo terminar con esto, rompo el hechizo que le salio mal a Ginevra, y se empieza a escuchar el sonido proveniente de la música.

La "pequeña" Weasley se disponía a quitarle el cinturón cuando para.

- Espera- le dice agitada- se oye la música.

Seamus mira a la puerta y abre los ojos al instante. Solo le leo los labios por que parece que un hechizo silenciador se escondiera en mis oídos.

_Hermione_, dice muy bajito.

Me alejo aun mirando hacia la habitación unos pasos. El se quita a Ginny de encima y se levanta.

- ¿Pero que diablos te pasa? Ven aquí Seamus. No hay mucho tiempo hasta que empiecen a…-ve a Harry.

- Subir?- dice este. Ginny cierra la boca y se tapa con una sabana.

- Hermione- dice muy bajo- perdóname, no…yo no…

- ¿Tu no querías verdad?- digo sarcásticamente y con los ojos llorosos, pero trato de que no vea esto.

- No…tome demasiado Whisky, Ginny seguía sirviéndome y luego me acompaño a buscar no me acuerdo que y luego, luego…

- No es necesario, ya vi suficiente y no quiero escuchar más. Estoy cansada- hablo bajo, pero firme. Me doy vuelta para ir a mi dormitorio, pero me detengo y miro una vez mas, Harry y Ginny discuten, pero no oigo lo que dicen, Seamus esta con cara apenada, en el umbral de la puerta, con el torso descubierto y mirándome- No hace falta aclarar…que no somos…ya no…esto…- me costaba formular la frase, había llegado a disfrutar mucho mi relación con el.

Se le ponen los ojos vidriosos, y mira hacia abajo.

- Entiendo…

- Te perdono, pero no esperes mas que eso de mi, Seamus…puedes…-cierro los ojos y señalo con la cabeza a Ginny- seguir lo que hacías…

Abro los ojos y me doy vuelta para irme al dormitorio, escuchando lo que pasaba vagamente.

- Y tu…- dice Harry y se escucha un puñetazo y como alguien cae al suelo.

Sin darle importancia sigo caminando cuando alguien me alcanza.

- Hermione, no preguntare si estas bien porque es obvio que esa pregunta es mas que inapropiada ahora. Asíque me limitare a abrazarte fuerte, si?

Asiento con la cabeza sin mirar a Harry. Y siento como me atrapa entre sus brazos y coloca su cabeza perfectamente en mi hombro. Mis ojos están cerrados pero siento como me mira y me levanta, me lleva hasta mi habitación (no se como hizo para no rodar por la escalera, por el hechizo anti-chicos) y me deja suavemente en la cama, me tapa con el cubrecamas, me acaricia el cabello y me desea buenas noches. Lo último que escucho antes de dormirme es la puerta cerrándose y la voz de Helena detrás que habla con Harry y se lo lleva a la sala común.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Abro los ojos lentamente y los cierro al instante.

- Demasiada luz…

Nadie responde a mi susurro, o duermen o se fueron ya a desayunar.

Me quedo quieta, con la cabeza en la almohada y los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Si, es ese momento. Ese minuto apenas nos levantamos en el que no recordamos nada, ni que hicimos ni que tenemos que hacer, es un minuto en donde la mente esta en blanco completamente, y me gusta, a veces es una lastima que dure solo un momento.

De repente todas las imágenes de ayer en la noche se acumulan, una tras otra como una película que esta siendo adelantada, Seamus, Ginny, Harry, todos son los protagonistas. Lárguense de mi mente, no quiero verlos ahora.

Abro los ojos, ya que no puedo volver a dormir y aun cegada por la luz del sol, con los ojos semicerrados, tanteo por sobre la mesita al lado de mi cama para buscar el reloj despertador.

Mis ojos se abren muy lentamente y tratan de leer la hora. 9.02. Muy temprano…quiero dormir…y lo intento. Pero una vez que abrí los ojos y hay luz en la habitación me es imposible volver a conciliar el sueño.

Decidida a relajarme y no dejar que nada me deprima o me moleste hoy!, armo la cama sin muchas ganas y preparo la ropa que me pondré, un jean y una remera manga larga negra y gris, dejo esto sobre la cama y agarro una toalla de mi armario.

La habitación estaba vacía, es lógico teniendo en cuenta que Lavender y Parvati se fueron a sus respectivas casas y la única que se quedó fue Helena, que evidentemente, ya se había levantado a desayunar.

Mientras el agua se calienta me miro al espejo que poco a poco se empaña. Si digo que el innombrable, bueno, Voldemort…se asustaría si me viera, creo que no estaría mintiendo.

Mi tez es pálida, los ojos un poco hinchados, por el sueño seguramente, porque no llore o por lo menos no lo recuerdo, los labios secos y unas ojeras, sumado a un pelo desastrosamente revuelto. Terrible.

Una vez que me meto debajo del agua caliente todo el cuerpo se relaja, poco a poco. Tengo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para salir del trance y aplicarme el shampoo y demás. Lo logro, dejando el pelo suave y desenredado, pensando esto parezco un aviso de acondicionador.

Salgo envuelta en una toalla y me miro en el espejo del armario, mi aspecto mejoro, la piel tiene mas color que antes y las ojeras se fueron en la mayor parte. Me pongo la ropa, me seco el pelo, lo peino con la varita, me coloco una barra de labios con un leve tono rosado que los hidrata, quitándole ese aspecto seco que tenían y abro la puerta.

Aun no tengo hambre para ir a desayunar y me siento en la sala común, en el sillón frente a la chimenea, es curioso que siempre lo encuentre disponible, recuerdo como en años anteriores era una cuestión de suerte. Hay dos o tres personas, ¿donde esta todo el mundo?

Me levanto, voy hacia la ventana y veo hacia los terrenos, había un grupo de 5 personas, jugando con la nieve, y otra figura solitaria mirando el lago, eso era todo. ¿Acaso el tren ya se había ido? Es muy temprano!

- Hermione! ¿Dónde diablos te habías metido?!

- He estado aquí todo el tiempo- respondo a Harry, confundida.

- ¿Todo el día? ¿Aquí? ¿Encerrada en la torre? ¡Te he estado buscando!

- ¿Todo el día? Harry, ¡son como mucho las 11! ¡No exageres!

- Emmm, Hermione- no me había dado cuenta que Ron estaba ahí- son las 4 de la tarde…

- Eso no es posible, le cambie las baterías a mi reloj hace algo de una semana, no pudo haber fallado, así que no juegues conmigo Ron- le digo divertida.

- Tiene razón Herms…son las 4 de la tarde- responde Harry, mirándome raro- Estas bien? Estas muy pálida.

- Perfecta- sonrío lo mejor que puedo y me siento nuevamente en el sillón y Harry se sienta a mi lado mientras Ron se va diciendo algo de comida (??).

- Hermione, ¿recuerdas todo lo de anoche?

- No estaba pasada de vueltas Harry, recuerdo todo- digo con pesadumbre.

- Ah…S…él…bueno, pregunto por ti todo el día, obviamente no a mí, pero si a Ron y a Neville.

- Di su nombre Harry, no va a destrozarme.

- No quiero hacerlo. No lo merece.

- ¿Que paso con Ginny?

- Como siempre, le importa un…-me mira y luego hacia la ventana- como es lógico, le he cortado, no quiero volver a verla, y Ron bueno, pensé que se pondría de su lado, pero se enojó bastante con ella.

Poco después de nuestra pequeña conversación, Ron regresa y lo que dijo cobra sentido. Traía como podía cerveza de manteca, jugo de calabaza, pan, y un tazón con sopa que en cualquier momento dejaba su contenido en el suelo.

- Es lo que pude conseguir.

- Gracias Ron, pero no tengo mucha hambre- le sonrío pero Harry me mira.

- Debes comer algo, no puedes esperar hasta la cena. Come por favor.

Ron se sentó a mi lado dejando todo lo que traía sobre mi regazo y pasándole a Harry las botellas. Mientras el se come el pan.

- Pensé que el pan era para ella- dice Harry divertido.

- Emmm, perdona, es que tengo hambre.

- Cómelo sin problemas- me río- prefiero la sopa.

- Oye Harry- reconocí el acentito tosco de Vablatsky- me asistes con una cosa?- me mira con una nota de desprecio que simulo no ver y luego miro a Ron, que la miraba algo embobado todavía masticando el pan, si no se tratara de Helenita, su expresión me haría partirme de risa.

- Humm, si, claro, ¿que es?- dice, me mira y se levanta para reunirse con ella y salen de la sala.

Haciendo caso omiso vuelvo a mi sopa, sin muchas ganas, pensando en que podría necesitar la ayuda del gran Harry y no de cualquier otro estudiante.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Para esto me necesitabas?- respondo mirándola desconfiado, caminando junto a ella a la biblioteca.

- Si, es que no encuentro el libro y Madame Pince no se encuentra- responde mirándome a los ojos intensamente.

- Hermione saca ese libro seguido, creo que puedo encontrarlo para ti.

Ante la mención de Hermione su rostro cambió, frunce los labios levemente y mira hacia delante con una postura un poco forzada, dura.

Entramos en la biblioteca y enseguida me dirijo a la sección de historia.

No entiendo porque necesita de mi, es bastante obvio que un libro llamado _Hogwarts: la historia_, o _Historia de Hogwarts_, o _Hogwarts, una historia_, el titulo depende de la edición, va a estar en la sección de historia. Hasta Ron que es muuuy despistado se daría cuenta de que existe tal sección y que el libro se encuentra ahí.

Sin juzgarla ni comentar nada me estiro hasta encontrarlo, lo saco del lugar y le alcanzo el libro de entre otros ejemplares que parecían estar ahí hace bastante y todavía mirando un libro al lado de ese que casi se cae cuando lo saco siento como roza su mano con la mia de manera bastante evidente, quitándolo de mi poder.

-Muchas gracias Harry- sin esperarlo se acerca y me besa en la mejilla de manera suave pero rápida. Que le pasa? Esta bien que es mi amiga, pero tanta cercanía me incomodó. Mejor cambio de tema.

- De nada, ¿algo mas?

- No por ahora, si me buscan estoy en los terrenos, adiós!

Sonríe y se va corriendo del mostrador de Madame Pince para registrar el libro y luego hacia las escaleras en una increíble rapidez mientras Mdme. Pince la mira con desaprobación y murmura para si misma negando con la cabeza.

¿Quien la buscaría? Salgo de la biblioteca y luego al corredor, me subo a una escalera y esta me deja en el piso de la sala común. Ese beso me sorprendió totalmente, ¿por que lo haría? Con un gracias bastaba, aunque no me disgustó, pero me incomodó un poco.

Cuando llego a la sala común veo a Ron solo, mirando una revista de Quidditch con imágenes que pasaban volando por las páginas.

- ¿Y Hermione?

- Se fue- dice mientras da vuelta la página.

- ¿A su cuarto?

- No, a caminar por los terrenos. Dijo que quería algo de aire en la cara o algo así, creo…

- Ya está algo oscuro, debería volver.

Voy al cuarto de los de séptimo y me siento en el alfeizar de la ventana. Miro para abajo y ahí estaba ella, aunque esta toda abrigada, con bufanda, una chaqueta abultada, guantes y un gorro simpático, me doy cuenta que es ella por su manera de moverse y mirar a su alrededor. Pero no esta sola, hay alguien con ella, y también reconozco quien es, su ex novio, Seamus.

Miro mas atentamente tratando de ver expresiones o algo. El la toma de los brazos y hace que ella lo vea, pero no forzosamente. Sigue hablándole, mirándola a sus ojos, la suelta y ella pega media vuelta y camina a paso apurado dejándolo ahí, empezó a seguirla para volverle a hablar, pero se detuvo y la dejo ir. Temblando, camina lento hacia el castillo y lo pierdo de vista.

No tengo nada que hacer hasta la cena…y no quiero volver a la sala común aun, me tiro en mi cama un momento pensando en lo que sea que venga a la mente, nada en particular. Ahora me vendría bien una ducha, si, eso haré. Me levanto, corro al baño con prisa sin saber porque y abro el grifo del agua caliente.

**Bueno, este cap fue mas corto, pero quería subir hasta ahora, el próximo capitulo será mas larguito, y espero que mas interesante jeje. Bueno, les dejo un abrazo enorme, y gracias por leer. Ahora si son tan amables, reviews, alegran el dia! Beth.**


	8. Blanca Navidad

**Capítulo 8**

Estoy cayendo en el Lago, profundo y lento. La luz tenue de la superficie se aleja cada vez mas, puedo ver a mi alrededor como los setos empiezan a aparecer.

Toc, toc, toc.

Que es ese sonido? Es imposible escuchar algo tan claro debajo del agua.

Toc, toc, toc.

Esta vez mas fuerte y mas claro, mientras pienso sigo cayendo.

-No, basta, no quiero hundirme, no quiero caer.

Digo inútilmente.

-No quiero hundirme, no quiero caer- repito a la inmensa masa de agua a mi alrededor.

De repente alguien me sujeta por la espalda, como unos brazos invisibles y me llevan a la superficie, casi sin aire en mis pulmones.

-Rapido, no quiero mas, rápido.

Hermione, susurra una voz cercana.

Al llegar a la superficie respiro como si no lo hubiera hecho nunca, pero ya no es un sueño.

-Hermione, Hermione, estas bien, era solo una pesadilla

-Harry, Qué haces en mi sueño?- digo al notar que es el quien tiene una mano en mi espalda y otra en mi nuca, acercándome a él.

-No es un sueño tonta, jaja, estoy aquí de verdad, tócame si quieres, incluso puedo pellizcarte- Nuestras cabezas están demasiado cerquita.

-Esooo, no será necesario, te creo. Me sueltas?

-Si, claro Feliz Navidad!

-Por qué el entusiasmo?- digo riendo, nunca lo había visto entusiasmado.

-Pues regalos! y mucha comida hoy en la cena de navidad. Y afuera hay nieve- dice sonriendo como un niño.

-Espera, Cómo entraste en mi habitación? Las escaleras

-Las escaleras no sirven si tienes escoba. Toque la ventana pero no te despertabas. Abrí la ventana con magia y entre cuando vi que te revolvías en la cama.

-Ahhhh- me incorporo en la cama lo mas alejada posible de él- abrimos los regalos?

-Yo ya abrí los míos, gracias por el sweater, lo usaré hoy, me encanta ese azul.

-Me alegro-digo sonriendo mientras el se fija en la pila de regalos.

-Bueno. A ver, este es de Hagrid creo.

Desgarro el envoltorio y dentro hay una caja. La abro y encuentro un montón de sus caramelos caseros.

-Caramelos si, emmm luego.

-Jajaja, el siguiente es de Lavender y Parvati-me regalaron un conjunto de ropa interior, negro con detalles de encaje, muy sexy jaja, luego Ron me regaló una bufanda.

-Este es de, espera, Malfoy? No puede ser

-Disculpa?

-Toma- dijo casi tirando el regalo.

Abro la envoltura negra con letras plateadas, como si dentro contuviera una serpiente, pero me encuentro con otro paquete. Abro la cajita y mi expresión hizo que Harry se impacientara.

-Que es? Por que esa cara?

Sin decir una palabra le muestro el collar. Una cadena de plata con un dije de rombo de un zafiro rodeado por pequeñitos diamantes?

-JoDesde cuando _ese_ te regala algo así?

-Desde nunca, se lo voy a devolver.

-Como digas Este es dee- luego de sacudir la cabeza en confusión, agarra otro paquete y busca la etiqueta- No, este no te lo daré.

-De quien es?

-De tu maldito ex.

-Dámelo.

-No.

-Harry.

-Tendrás que quitármelo por la fuerza.

-Sabes que no puedo luchar contigo, incluso si tuviera el doble de fuerza de la que tengo normalmente, no lograría mas que rasgar el envoltorio.

-Tu debilidad no me da pena en lo mas mínimo. Te lo doy a cambio de

-A cambio de nada, dámelo.

-A cambio de que te sientes a mi lado en la cena de Navidad. No quiero hablar con nadie mas, quiero hablar contigo de duendes si quieres, pero quiero que estés a mi lado.

-Ok- digo sin pensarlo y me alcanza el paquete. Es alargado y esta envuelto en un papel fino y blanco, le quito el papel y agarro la nota para leerla: Hermione, Feliz Navidad! Espero que estés bien, he sido un real idiota y estoy muy arrepentido. Espero que esto te alegre un poco y que esa alegría no se marchite, como no lo hace este regalo. Te quiero, Seamus.

-Una rosa?- pregunta Harry.

-Que no se marchita nunca- respondo sonriendo levemente, recordando que decía la carta. Una hermosa rosa de un rojo perfecto, la acerco a mi nariz e inhalo el aroma.

-Hermione no llores.

Me toco la mejilla y veo mis dedos húmedos.

-Vaya, ni cuenta me di.

Harry se acercó, se reclino en la cabecera de la cama y me abrazó contra su pecho.

-Lo mejor para el final, el mío- dice sonriendo con aires de superioridad.

-Creído- respondo agarrando el paquete que me alcanza.

Desgarro el papel y abro la cajita. Sostenida por unos relieves en la caja, había una pulsera fina, de plata, con pequeños dijes que colgaban, de zafiro y también de brillantes, alternados.

-Harry, esto es

-Te gusta?

-Hermoso. Es perfecto. Gracias- digo mirándolo a los ojos, lo cual es incómodo, ya que mirarlo a los ojos involucraba estar muy cerca de su rostro. Bajo la mirada de nuevo, hacia el brazalete, pero el me toma por mi barbilla y hace lo que lo mire.

-De nada Herm- dice sonriendo, pasando su mano de mi barbilla hacia mi mejilla y acariciándome.

-Te ayudo?- dice señalando su regalo.

-Claro.

Le doy el brazalete y extiendo mi mano. El rodea mi muñeca con el brazalete y lo cierra, toma mi mano y con la otra lo acomoda para que no se vea el cierre, pero una vez que lo hace no suelta mi mano.

-No es demasiado caro para un regalo de Navidad, Harry? Me da

-No, es lo que te mereces por ser tan buena amiga, además te queda hermoso. Te quiero Hermione, déjame hacerte un regalo, no voy a permitir un no por respuesta.- dice soltando mi mano.

-Bueno, gracias- digo sonrojándome.

-Me voy, alguien viene- dice susurrando, rompiendo el silencio. Asiento con la cabeza y a los pocos segundos que se fue, entró Vablatsky a la habitación, le sonrío a la vez que me levanto.

-Feliz Navidad!-le digo en mi camino al baño para peinarme.

-Feliz Navidad- dice por lo bajo.

Ni hoy puedes ponerme de mal humor Vablatsky!

Meto el regalo de Malfoy en el bolsillo de mi abrigo y salgo ya cambiada y peinada a desayunar.

El Gran Comedor estaba casi vacío, miro hacia la mesa de Slytherin, pero no esta la cabeza rubia que busco. Luego lo encontraré y hablaré con el. Me siento frente a Harry y le sonrío, el responde.

-Qué harán luego chicos?- digo a la vez que agarro una tostada.

-Quidditch, claro- dice Ron entusiasmado.

-Quieres ir a vernos?- pregunta Harry interesado.

-Mmm, no sé, quiero salir a caminar, quizás termine allí, quizás lea, no se.

Confundida no alcanza para describir como me siento. Por qué Seamus me engañaria a tan corto tiempo de estar juntos? Supongamos que yo no le alcanzaba, Por qué Seamus se acostaría con Ginny? Sabiendo que ella esta con Harry, bueno, estaba. Y sobre todo, Por qué Ginny accedería? Ella aaama a Harry con todo su pequeño e irritante corazón, Por qué diría que si? Seamus ciertamente no la obligó, ella lo estaba apurando cuando llegamos. Ella quería y lo deseaba. Entonces era puro engaño

Odio esto

-Pareces preocupada HermioneQué pasa?

Caminando, no me di cuenta quien estaba sentada en un árbol cerca de mí. De lo contrario hubiera esquivado el camino.

-Sinceramente no tengo ganas de hablarte Ginny, vete por favor.

-No, no quiero- dice sonriendo y mirándome divertida.

-Entonces hasta luego- me doy vuelta y comienzo a caminar hacia el castillo nuevamente pero me sigue y se pone a mi par.

-No, no te vayas, no voy a hablar mucho, lo prometo.

-Tienes la misma consideración por esa promesa como la que tuviste cuando dijiste que eras mi amiga?- digo mirando hacia el frente, aun caminando, tratando de llegar rápido al castillo.

-Claro que no. Esto va en serio.

-Vete a la-empecé, pero no me deja terminar y empieza a hablar. Paro de caminar y la miro, con la expresión de menor enojo posible, se que eso la enojará mas.

-Es increíble lo que la magia puede hacer no? Puede hacer que alguien que esta enamorado de otra persona, se interese en uno con una simple poción. Mezcle la poción de la pasión en el whisky de fuego que le di a Seamus.

-Por qué harías eso?- las palabras comienzan a arremolinarse en mi cabeza. Poción de la Pasión? Seamus hechizado

-Porque me cansé de ver como tooodos se interesan en alguien que ni vale la pena. En fin, como te decía, alegré un poco su trago, claro que lo que la poción mezclada con alcohol y su buen corazón, no tuvo el efecto que quise, asíque duró muy muy poco, aunque lo suficiente para que ustedes nos vieran, claro que no era el plan desde el principio, pero funcionó.

-Qué quieres Ginny? No lo entiendo, pensé que amabas a Harry.

-Y lo amo, esta es mi manera de alejarte de el.

-Quitándome a mi novio? No tiene sentido.

-Oh, si lo tiene Hermione. Te besaste con Harry y por eso mereces sufrir. Qué puedo decir? Me encanta verte infeliz.

-Tienes serios problemas Ginny.

-Ohh, si que los tiene. Ven conmigo Granger, aléjate de esta loca.

-Vete a la mierda Malfoy- dice la pelirroja, acercándose amenazadoramente.

-No empieces Weasley, sabes mas que bien que sales perdiendo- responde él sin interés alguno en un conflicto, por primera vez en su vida quizás. Me pone su mano en la espalda y me conduce hacia el castillo.

Caminamos y caminamos, subimos escaleras, puedo sentir la gente que nos mira, con curiosidad, o desagrado, muchas miradas preguntándose que hace Malfoy conduciéndome a mi Hermione Granger, a algun lado con mi cara. Jaaa, mi cara, debe ser terrible, esperemos que lo que siento no se refleje en mi rostro

-Aquí.

Parece que hubiera flotado todo el camino para aterrizar en

-Astronomía- susurro continuando mis pensamientos.

-Si- dice apoyándose en el alfeizar y mirándome- Estas bien?

-Esa, es una pregunta complicada.

-Lo sé. Cambiemos de tema, Te gustó mi regalo?

-Por qué lo mandaste?

-Por qué tienes que cuestionar todo? Vive un poco!

-Eso intento, pero si no cuestiono cosas y pongo a prueba a las personas luego te traicionan.

-Te lo mande y listo. Me pareció que iba a quedarte muy bien y que te haría sentir mejor Te gustó o no?

-Es muy lindo, y muchas gracias. Pero no creo que pueda aceptarlo Malfoy.

-Qué tiene de malo?

-Nada, es perfecto, pero no me siento bien aceptándolo- digo viendo el paisaje- Siento como si quisieras comprarme.

-No, esa no es la manera de ganarse a Hermione Granger. Quería ponerte de buen humor después de lo de tu noviecito. No tardará en recibir lo que se merece ese

-No! No quiero que hagas nada. El no tiene la culpa, Ginny lo hechizó. No tendría sentido que fuera de otra manera.

-Debo irme- saco la caja de mi bolsillo y se la alcanzo- Te lo agradezco.

-Granger, es un regalo. Acéptalo y lárgate.

-No me hables así.

-Eres imposible, no te hablaré así si prometes quedártelo y usarlo alguna vez.

-Bueno, gracias de nuevo, lo prometo.

-Feliz Navidad, Granger- escucho mientras me alejo y atravieso la puerta.

* * *

Miro el fuego de la chimenea, tratando de tranquilizarme, jugando con los dijes de mi brazalete. Mi mente sigue sin aceptar lo que dijo Ginny. Como es posible que una persona que uno piensa que conoce, de una vuelta tan brusca a ser una persona tan diferente?

-Estas bien? Vi que el hurón te llevaba con él, pero estaba hablando con Mcgonagall y no podía salirme, cuando te busqué, los perdí.

-Si, estoy bien- digo sonriendo y evitando soltarle que su hermana es una loca sicótica- solo necesito un baño caliente. Nos vemos luego si?

-Segura? Parecías muy preocupada recién.

-Que estoy bien! En serio, jaja. Nos vemooos.

Subo las escaleras lo más rápido que puedo y apenas entro al cuarto me lanzo hacia el baño y mientras se calienta el agua, agarro mi cabeza, tratando de calmar el remolino que son mis pensamientos.

Voy hacia la habitación, dejo mi ropa encima de mi cama y el brazalete de Harry en mi mesita de luz y corro hacia el baño.

* * *

El Gran Comedor esta perfecto y lo único que le falta es ella. Miro hacia la puerta que dejaba pasar a otra persona, retiro mis palabras, ya esta perfecto. Le hago señas a Hermione ya que prometió sentarse a mi lado, no sin antes admirarla. Tiene el pelo recogido en un rodete, con unos cuantos de sus rizos cayendo. El vestido negro le queda hermoso, acentuando su figura, y cuando se acomoda el pelo detrás de la oreja puedo ver que en su mano esta mi brazalete, y haciendo juego su cuello esta el collar que le regalo Malfoy quitando lo último está perfecta.

-Como lo prometí- dice sentándose a mi lado. Dios, que bien huele

-Estas muy hermosa.

-Gracias- dice al tiempo que aparece un tono rosado en sus mejillas.

-Harrry, puedo sentarr a tu lado?

-Emm, bueno-empecé a decir, pero supongo que ella lo tomó como un bueno, siéntate.

-Grracias, Harry, como has estado?

-Bien

* * *

Y así es como perdí a Harry Potter. Vablatsky se lo robó tooooooda la cena. El baile comenzó luego del brindis de Navidad. Eran bastantes los que se quedaban este año, así que la gente realmente bailaba y no lucía tan triste como otras veces.

-Me concede el honor Madame?

-Claro.

-Te plantaron?- pregunta llevándome al centro de la pista de baile que habían armado.

-Algo así.

-No tengo ganas de bailar.

-Y para que me lo pediste?

-Para sacarte de la mesa, claro- lo dice como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo- Quieres ir a caminar?

-Da igual

-Vamos entonces.

Me lleva del brazo como en las películas, vamos caminando lento y de repente paramos en unos bancos, cerca de la puerta. Se coloca frente a mi, de espaldas al resto del lugar.

-Estas hermosa, Granger. No pensé que fueras a usar mi collar esta noche.

No digo nada, solo lo sigo mirando a sus espaldas mientras me sonrojo un poco.

-Como si eso sirviera de algo

-Hey! Te estoy diciendo algo agradable-dice mirando al techo como rogando a Dios. Aun no me acostumbro a Malfoy agradable, bueno, casi agradable. Lo escucho reírse.

-Que es tan gracioso?

-Mira hacia arriba. Muérdago.

Me quedo callada, recordando la tradición del beso debajo del muerdago y miro nuevamente al resto del lugar. Pero Malfoy me toma de la barbilla y se acerca hasta estar unos pocos centímetros de mis labios.

-Puedes rechazarme si quieres, no hay problema, entiendo si no

Sin saber porque me adelanto mas hasta tocar sus labios con los míos. Que me pasa? Estoy besando a Draco Malfoy, la persona mas detestable de Hogwarts. Pronto se acerca mas a mí y me atrae hacia él, acariciando mi espalda, que estaba semi descubierta por el vestido.

* * *

Miro al lado mío pero Hermione no está. Helena sigue hablando y no se da cuenta de que no la escucho. No se calla nunca. Solo me limito a asentir de vez en cuando.

-Hola Harry, me extrañaste?

-No tengo ganas de hablarte Ginny.

-Como quieras.

-Helena, has visto hacia dónde se fue Hermione?- Helena se quedó callada y miró a Ginny por un segundo, entonces la pelirroja habló.

-Se fue con Malfoy a hacer quien sabe qué, jaja.

-No digas tonterías, Hermione y Malfoy?

-No me creas si no quieres, pero es un rumor desde hace tiempo que duermen juntos. Por qué te mentiría?

-Porque eres tú.

-Harry, cierto es. Yo los vi juntos en un aula vacía- aporta Helena.

-No puede ser

-Si puede, hace bastante duermen juntos, claro que cuando Hermione se puso de novia con Seamus, no pasó nada-dice Ginny- Pero puedes preguntarle a cualquiera, hace tiempo que se los ve por el castillo. Incluso Ron los vio si no nos crees a ninguna de las dos.

Por eso el collar? No, no puede ser. No puede ser. Hermione me hubiera dicho.

-Permiso.

Me levanto y voy hacia afuera. Camino y camino. Por qué Hermione no me diría nada? Por qué Malfoy? La persona mas idiota de todo el mundo por debajo de mi primo. No es posible.

-No-susurro viendo la escena frente a mi. No se cuando fue que decidí mirar hacia delante, pero lo hice y lo que estoy viendo ahora confirma mis dudas.

Draco tenía sus manos en la espalda de Hermione, su espalda descubierta por el vestido mientras la besaba. Nadie que no la conociera íntimamente tocaría tanta piel sin pedir permiso, aunque sea su espalda. Sin aguantarlo mas me doy vuelta y me voy, directo a la sala común a darme una ducha y dormir, mañana será otro día.

* * *

-Perdona, no se porque hice eso, no debería haberlo hecho-digo separándome de él.

Es curioso, me siento mal por besar a Draco, pero fue un impulso, su perfume, el momento, la noche, la Navidad. En otras circunstancias me hubiera encantado, ahora no se siente bien. Le sonrío lo mejor que puedo, le deseo buenas noches y salgo de ahí lo mas rápido posible. Estúpida Hermione, Por qué?

-Dulces sueños, Granger.

Si, el minuto mas esperado en donde no recuerdo nada, quédate mas. Una imagen del muerdago y de Draco. No te vayas!. Mas imágenes del día anterior llegan a mi mente hasta que están todas presentes como un álbum completo. Maldita sea

Me incorporo en la cama, abro mis cortinas lentamente. No hay nadie en la habitación.

Voy hacia el baño, prendo el agua caliente de la ducha y sin esperar a que se caliente del todo me meto dentro.

Luego de secarme el pelo y peinarme un poco, me pongo unos jeans, unas zapatillas y un sweater y bajo las escaleras.

Harry esta sentado en el sillon, mirando las llamas. Voy hacia en sillón y me siento a su lado.

-Como la pasaste ayer en la noche?- pregunto mirando lo mismo que él.

Sin dejarme terminar la frase, sin siquiera mirarme, se levanta y camina rápido hacia el cuadro, dejándome hablando sola.

-Contraseña?

Escucho un susurro, como el cuadro se hace a un lado y como vuelve a donde estaba. Nada más.

**Hola, primero que nada, gracias a todos los que dejaron sus reviews. Perdonen por la tardanza, como siempre. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, se que tiene muchas cosas extrañas, pero son parte de la historia. Felices Fiestas. Un abrazo a todos, nos vemos!**


End file.
